Equinox
by Doee13
Summary: Follow Nessie as she goes from being a selfish teen to a sweetheart women in Astoria, Oregon. When the Volturi are after her again for the things she will do in the future will she be able to see what she truly wants and the love that boils within her?
1. Parents, School, and Jake Oh my

_**Equinox**_

I laid in bed, hoping my mother would've forgotten I had been born so that I didn't have to go to school today. But of course, that was the impossible; since my parents weren't ones to forget.

"Morning sunshine," my mother grinned pulling the curtains open as I groaned while letting the corners of my lips lift, eventually letting a smile spread across my face.

"Do I have to go to school," I asked drowsiness still over riding me and I heard her wind chiming laugh ring through my room as I rubbed my eyes.

"Of course you do silly girl. It's your very first day ever of high school and I'm not going to let you miss it. Now let's go, get dress and meet us at the white house," she ordered some what strict, as if telling me not to run away and hide some place in Canada.

"That's exactly what she is getting at but you should already know that we have this entire area wired so it's more like jail then anything else," my father joked as I sighed with an reluctant smile. Of course, my family was so very protective and Jake, my closest friend, would also be quite the problem if I wanted to escape this wonderful, mythical creature infected area. Super protective parents were just awesome!

"And don't you forget it," my dad smiled closing the door behind me as I got up out of my warm covers and wrap myself into my robe. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower as I let my robe slip off my shoulders before taking off my shorts and tank top. Sure it was the middle of winter but I was always blazing hot no matter what time of the year it was.

I turned the water on to a piping hot temperature as I let the water droplets bounce of my body and fall down to the tile below me. It was relaxing letting the water rush over me like a waterfall and drift off of me like a river rushing into the ocean. Something about it was so calming and it was always able to calm me down.

I heard the alarm ring in my room and I quickly scurried out of the shower while wrapping a towel around my torso. I was late, as usual. I quickly brushed out my curls while letting the heat and air from the blow dryer dry them out. A blue outfit was lying out for me over a freshly made bed as I knew Auntie Alice must have been here.

I placed the outfit onto my body before putting a bow in my hair and smiled at the girl staring back at me in the mirror. I looked pretty damn good today.

"Wow, did I die and go to heaven; cause I must being seeing a angel," Jake laughed climbing in through the window and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you should really try using your pick-up lines on a girl that would actually want to date a nerdy guy like you," I joked and he shrugged with a smile on his face.

"You know you can't resist me baby," he replied making a kissy face and I pushed him away playfully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can," I smiled and he laughed as he followed me out the house. This was our normal ritual, I would get dress and he would always come, so early in the morning to say hello and to test out a new pick-up line on me. It was cheesy but that's why he was my best friend.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked, knowing he sure as hell wasn't going to school today.

"I'll probably go cliff diving with the guys," he replied shrugging and I looked at him hopeful as he stared down at me with a smile.

"Can I come," I asked and he laughed.

"No, two reasons. One, I would never disrespect your parents by taking you out of school without their knowledge. Two, going to school is good for the mind and three; I will never risk your safety by letting you jump off a cliff to the ocean depths. Sorry not happening," he said, totally serious for the last line and I looked at him annoyed.

"Okay, first of all that is three reasons and second of all, I think you're the one who has to go to school, not me," I replied smug and he laughed.

"Been there, done that, don't plan on going back," he replied smug while sticking out his tongue at me and I gave him a shove.

"Not even if I wanted you to come with me," I asked and his face lit up in a weird way as we continued to walk to my grandparent's house.

"I guess I could make an exception for you," he replied shaking his head of the weirdness but his wolfy grin stayed.

"So if I wanted you to enrol into Astoria High School, you would do it," I asked rising and eyebrow and he looked down at me with a smile.

"I guess, but only because you're you," he smirked and I laughed as I saw the house come into view through the trees. We walked in silence the rest of the way there and he hugged me before taking off.

"I'm taking you out after school, so be prepared," he whispered in my ear evilly and I knew I was spending the afternoon in Columbia River with the pack. Oh how great.

"Fine, bye Jake," I smiled before he sprinted off into the forest as I walked into the living room to see my family waiting for me.

"There you are, we thought you had died," Emmett chuckled as he got up with the rest of my family and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah for sure," I replied as we walked down to the garage and hoped into my daddy's Volvo. He took the drivers seat after getting my mother into the passenger seat and revved the engine alive.

"Alright review," he said looking at me through the rear view mirror. "Who are we," he asked and I rolled my eyes. We had gone over this about a thousand times in just the past few days. "Nessie, focus," my mother said and I sighed.

"Daddy is my big brother, related, and you are my adopted sister. Alice is also mine and daddy's sister while Emmett is mom's brother and Jasper and Rosalie are both Hale's and are also adopted siblings to me while grandma and grandpa are my parents. Adopted of course," I stated quickly and annoyed as my dad smiled at me encouraging.

"We've trained her well," he whispered to my mother as he clasped her hand and she smiled adoringly at him.

"Gross," I muttered looking out the window at the nature and my daddy laughed at me as I shut my eyes before I had to endure the last day of freedom. I was going to have to hide who I truly was from every new person I met. Totally wasn't my cup of tea, but it was for my own good. Good bye vampire, hello human.

***Alright, I really hope you liked the beginning. Now usually I update a lot but I am writing another story, Solstice, about when Nessie and Jake grow older so I'm updating more to that story. So you know, either just wait or not, but please review. And if you're wondering Astoria is in Oregon, America. The Cullen's moved there while Jake and his pack moved to Columbia River, the reservoir. Anyways hoped you liked it and please review. Love Always, Doe***


	2. Acting As a Carrer, No Thanks

_**Equinox**_

I could feel the car began to slow as we pulled into the parking lot of the small high school. My cheeks started to burn as I could sense my crazy blushing habit start up again. Dumb genes.

"Ready Nessie," daddy asked reading my mind while laughing at my comment.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied taking in a big gulp of air, knowing that the outside would be polluted with the scent of human blood. Composure, poise, composure, I ran through my head and daddy laughed.

"Don't stress, everyone will love you and if anything goes on we'll be around some where. We'll check up in between classes," mom reassured me as she saw my face in the rear-view mirror. We parked next to my aunts and uncles, now siblings as Emmett tapped on the glass.

"Nessie, Nessie, come out, come out," he chuckled as daddy gave me my slip with my schedule and locker number.

"Thanks," I muttered as I opened to door to hear the commotion around us.

"Damn, when did they get here," a girl with blonde hair and light brown eyes said as she giggled with her friends pausing to look at us. Emmett flashed them a grin as Rose hit him before she clutched his hand in hers.

"Yummy," I another girl laughed and I could hear dad growl as he placed his arm around my mom's waist. I turn around to the parking lot crowd instead of the school building to hear whistles from guys about my age shoot towards me as Jasper set a wave of coolness over my dad.

"Wow, I call dibs," a guy with chocolate brown hair said winking at me as I flashed him a grin. Maybe this would be fun after all, I thought as my dad gave me a warning look.

"Come on," he said as Emmett pushed me foreword.

"Fun, isn't it?" Emmett chuckled in my ear as we walked down the halls. Most students moved out of our way as we walked down the narrow strip of different classroom doors. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose gave me a quick hug before rushing off to their junior classes while mom, dad, and Alice kissed my cheek before fleeting to their sophomore classes.

"Don't do anything reckless," my daddy warned as I gave him a quick hug.

"Anything you say bro," I replied with a wink as he turned to walk to his class with mom. I looked down at my schedule to see a girl come up beside me.

"Hi, I'm Julie," she said as I looked up to see her. She had brownish reddish hair that shined in the dim lighting as her eyes were a deep brown color. She had freckles covering most of her face and made her light up. She was very pretty for a human girl.

"Hi, I'm Nessie," I replied smiling and she looked at me curious.

"Nessie, that's different. Is it short for something," she asked and I nodded.

"Renesmee, but it's a mouthful so just call me Nessie or Ness," I replied and she nodded laughing.

"Well duh, it's what you prefer," she giggled and I laughed looking down at my sheet again realizing I had Drama first. Oh goodie.

"Oh, Drama. Yay, that means we're in the same class, come on," she said excited as she pulled me through the crowded hallways. We walked into a very open room with multiple students sitting on the desk.

The room came some what quiet as we entered though as the groups made silent conversations. Most girls thinking great, no attention for us and most guys pretty stoked. We took a seat in the back with four guys and another girl.

"Hey Julie, we've been looking everywhere for you," the girl said going from me to her. "But I guess we didn't need to worry, hi I'm Lola," she said smiling and I nodded returning the smile.

"I'm Nessie," I replied and her face lit up.

"That's so pretty, I wish my parents would have been creative. Instead I'm just Lola," she pouted and a brown, shaggy haired boy laughed.

"Please, if they would've made you anymore creative my head would explode. I'm Liam by the way," he said with a wink and I smiled.

"Hi," I said and the boy behind him smacked him.

"You're such a flirt, I'm Justin," he said reaching his hand foreword as I shook it and then turned my directions towards the cute guy I had seen in the parking lot. He was even hotter up close.

His dark hair shined as it was pulled up into a foe hawk, revealing his dark mysterious eyes. His face was bright and happy as he smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Matt," he said and I smiled.

"Nessie," I replied with my own smile as the bell rang. Mr. Hoover walked in very serious as he looked at us with a cherry red face.

"SIT DOWN!" he boomed through out the classroom and I opened my eyes big as I immediately sat down in my chair. The class let out a chuckle and Matt leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"It's Drama, remember?" he asked and it sank in. He was being evil just to scare me.

"Not appreciated," I muttered and his face became a peachy color as he started to laugh.

"You must be the student from Washington, Renesmee yes?" he asked and I nodded.

"Nessie," I retorted and he walked closer to me.

"So Nessie did you like my little presentation," he asked and I shook my head nervous. I didn't want him to yell at me with my sensitive hearing. "And why is this so," he asked with an eyebrow raised as Julie and Lola held in a Laugh.

"Because I sir, am extremely terrified of teachers that look like they're bout to explode and to tell you the truth, I rather not clean up blood and guts thank you very much," I replied with an apologetic smile and the class erupted in laughter including Mr. Hoover.

"Oh I think we are going to have much fun with you Miss. Cullen," he chuckled returning to the front of the class and I sighed in relief as he left. This was going to be a long day.

***Okay I hoped you liked and thank you to all the people who have already started reading this story. I really hoped you liked this chapter and please review. And now I'm off to go to church. Good bye for now, Doe***


	3. Family Friends, Friends Family

_**Equinox**_

The day passed by quickly after the whole drama class thing. I went to Math with Liam after which was a piece of cake for me but it was hilarious to see him struggle with simple math questions I had known how to do for like ever. He was so serious in math making sure not to miss a thing.

He let out a huge huff of air as the bell finally rang. "Holy crow, this is going to be a long term," he huffed and I laughed as I gathered up my stuff.

"For you; ever thought of getting a tutor," I asked and he laughed.

"Only if I got to choose," he replied, basically meaning there would be no tutoring in math, maybe French kissing but certainly not math.

"So who would you consider to be your tutor, someone super duper smart," I asked and he laughed as I placed my books in my locker.

"Yeah, no. How bout a girl like you? Hot bod, pretty face framed with long bronze curls and bright big brown eyes. You could easily be my tutor," he stated as I felt a cold breeze brush through the halls. Oh great the family!

"Hey Nessie, who's this?" Alice asked as my parents came along side of here. Liam stood there shocked at there beauty and I rolled my eyes.

"Liam meet my siblings Alice, Edward, and Bella. Bella, Edward, Alice meet Liam," I said as Alice gave him a huge smile.

"It's very nice to meet you," Alice gleamed as Liam shook his head slowly with a smile.

"So are you staying with Liam or coming with us?" my mother asked with a tone hoping I would go with him. But if she thought I was marrying him she was insane. My dad chuckled at my conclusion and I looked at my mom.

"I'm going to stay with Liam," I said hoping they wouldn't be offended and Alice's grew some what upset but then excited again.

"Alright but tomorrow no excuses. You're coming with us!" she announced excited as she skipped to lunch with my parents behind her. My parents had a silent conversation and I could see my dad's face grow enraged before he said, "Hell no," to my mom.

"Wow, I don't think I have seen a family like that before in all history and I'm a whole 14 years old," he said chuckling and I giggled.

"You'll get used to it," I said as he wiped his eyes.

"But I don't get it, they look the same as you, but oddly so different," stated blinking rapidly as I shut my locker door.

"How so?" I replied already some what knowing.

"Well you look just like us, human, bright cheery face but so hot like them. But they're pale and what not… and so much more graceful," he replied as I slipped on a wet spot in the hallway.

"Thanks," I muttered as he laughed while Lola and Justin came up behind us.

"Hola chica! How was class?" Lola asked and I shrugged while holding back a laugh.

"Easy for me but…" I said turning towards Liam and they cracked up laughing as we headed towards the cafeteria.

"Dude, like how did you even pass out of middle school? Like seriously," Justin said nudging him to the side taking the right side of me.

"Don't worry you'll only have to see that stupid look on his face for 4, 5 months tops," Justin laughed and I couldn't help but giggle with Lola as Liam smacked Justin. We walked into the cafeteria to hear murmurs in our direction.

"Well this is awkward," Liam said as we stood there as the room was quiet besides the giggles and whispers floating around the room.

"She's the only one not hooked up," one of the football players said as I walked next to Lola.

"Yeah she's normal. She's not hooked up with a sibling," another boy said as he flashed me a wide grin. I rolled my eyes as I smiled evilly and he seemed intrigued by the challenge. I looked around the room for my family when I finally saw them in the back. The tensed as I locked eyes on them and then let out a smile. Emmett waved as I walked next to Lola and I couldn't help but laugh as he made a stupid face.

"Oh my gosh, he's totally in to you," she smiled as she clutched my arm. I gave her a weird look as I stuck my tongue out to Emmett.

"No, he's my brother, totally not interested," I laughed as daddy gave me a concerned look. I knew why now, it smelt so good. All the scents and what not. I could feel my hunting senses kick into gear as my family became tense and serious.

"Nessie? Where'd you go?" Lola said quickly as she swiped her hand quickly before my face.

"Sorry zoned out," I replied shaking my head from the though, hoping my parents wouldn't send me back home. I sat down next to Julie as Matt sat across from me with a smile. Liam sat down next to Justin as we each had separate conversations.

"Julie guess what, Nessie's the grade 9 sister of the Cullen's," Lola swooned as Julie dropped her apple.

"Oh my gosh. No, I can't believe I didn't see it before hand. You look so much like them but I was looking for a paler child. You're quite peachy compared to them," she quickly spoke as I could feel a blush coming on.

"Yeah but no big deal, they're still family," I said taking a bite out of an Oreo.

"A no big deal, you guys are all anyone can talk about today," Lola said smacking me playfully and then shaking her hand as a bruise began to form. "Damn," she muttered placing her water bottle on it as my cheeks reddened even more.

"Ha, ha, no work from us to get a good blush from her," I heard Emmett chuckle quietly but I still turned around to stick my tongue out as he stuck his out too after slapping five with Jasper.

"Anyways, tell me who all of them are," Julie said turning me around to look at her.

"Well the blonde haired girl is Rosalie, and she's my adopted sibling while the big, muscular guy is Emmett, also adopted sibling. The short, pixie cut girl is Alice, she's my actual sister and the blonde haired boy next to her is Jasper, adopted. Then there is Edward, the bronze haired boy who is my actual brother and next to him is my mo…I mean Bella with the long wavy brown hair," I said taking in a breathe as Lola looked at me curious.

"Now there's a rumour going around that they're all together, is that true because that would totally suck," she complained as she ate her sandwich.

"Let's just say none of them are single," I replied and Liam's face dropped.

"Damn, that sucks. But you're single right," he asked raising an eyebrow and I could hear my dad stiffen from across the room.

"Yes, and it shall stay that way," I replied with a smirk as I tried to even think of a guy I would consider to date. Matt was close but I had a very broad idea of who he was. The only one that I knew a ton was the pack and Jake. I wouldn't even date Jake let alone Seth, Quil or Embry. Trust me, Claire could keep Quil.

"I'll get you by the end of the year," Liam chuckled as Matt turned to face him now.

"I'll take you on bro. I say she'll stay single," Matt explaining smiling at me and I laughed.

"Fine, that's an easy twenty bucks," Liam replied as he shook his hand and I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long school year.

***Okay, I really, really hoped you liked it very, very much and please review. I love, love, love reviews and I love reading them, so please review as much as possible. Thanks again, Doe***


	4. I should have expected the Unexpected

_**Equinox**_

I sighed a huge breath of relief as I heard the final bell ring. Finally, I can now say I've survived the very first day of my human schooling life. I quickly packed up my things as I shoved the multiple textbooks into my school bag. Matt laughed as he saw a giddy smile spread across my face and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"I am acting quite childish, aren't I?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Just a little there Ness," he replied as he followed me out the classroom door and into the crowded hallway. "So you need a ride," he asked casually as I saw my family just ahead of us.

"No thanks, one of my friends is picking me up," I smiled apologetically and he shrugged.

"Maybe another time then?" he asked some what hopeful and I nodded.

"Of course, hey I got to go talk to my siblings; I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked quickening my pace as he stopped at his locker.

"Yup, bye Nessie," he chuckled as he I gave a tiny, jerky wave. I quickly weaved my way around the crowd of students as I started to approach my parents along with my aunts and uncles.

They were out by the parking lot as I finally some what caught up. I hopped onto Emmett's back as he turned around some what surprised. "Hey Nessie, how was school?" he asked booming as we headed towards his jeep and I shrugged.

"It was alright, lots of learning," I said disappointed and he laughed.

"Yeah that would be the point of school," he replied dropping me and I turned to my parents as my mom gave me a hug.

"Are you coming with us or going with Emmett?" she asked and I gave a tiny smile.

"Neither, my ride is over there. If that's okay with you?" I asked as I pointed to Jacob as a group of girls gathered around him. Please, Malibu Barbie's had no chance with him; would they? Daddy laughed as he kissed my mom.

"Be home before ten, alright?" he said giving me a hug after shaking my head and then opening the door for my mom. "Other then that have fun!" he said as I turned towards Jake. His face lit up when he saw me and I could see the girl's faces drop as they saw why his face lit up.

"Hey Nessie, missed you," he replied as he grabbed me into a huge bear hug.

"We'll see you around, 'kay Jake," one of the girls said and I rolled my eyes as I watched her twist her blonde hair around her index finger.

"Yeah for sure," he replied to them while giving me a helmet. I stuck my tongue out as I straddled the back of the motorcycle, holding Jake protectively. No one would dare get in the way of our friendship. The engine roared to life as I saw my parents start up the Volvo. It was nice knowing I had so many awesome people looking out for me.

"I thought you wanted me to find a girl who would like my cheesy pick up lines," he yelled with a chuckle as we drove down the highway.

"I meant a girl that didn't have 'Made in China' on her neck," I replied into his ear as his laugh boomed off the forests surrounding us. We rode the rest of the way in silence as I laid my head against his back, hanging on for dear life. Eventually we made it to his place though as we pulled into the drive.

"We're here," he sang as he helped me off the bike. I laughed as I gave my helmet to him and then skipped into the house to find the rest of the wolves there.

"Nessie, there you are! How's high school?" Embry asked giving me a huge bear hug and I laughed trying to catch my breathe.

"Alright, I met a bunch of people and almost let the secret slip only a few times. I think it was a success,' I sang going to the fridge to find it empty. Ah, werewolves.

"That's my Ness," Seth cheered from the living room, eyes fixed to the television screen as his hands held a controller.

"So, did you meet any nice humans?" Jake asked and I smiled thinking of Matt.

"A few," I stated finding a box of crackers on one of the bottom shelves.

"Like whom?" he asked extremely curious and I shrugged.

"Two girls named Julie and Lola and three guys, Liam, Justin, and Matt," I said thinking of the way his dimples dipped in when he smiled that heart breaking smile. Jake gave me a funny look while getting the message. I may have had a crush on him.

"Matt? What kind of name is that?" Jake asked as I and Embry looked at him weirdly. He had never had a problem with other guys I talked to before. He wasn't one to get jealous.

"Don't be a jerk. Actually, we won't talk about this again. So, I'm yours till ten; what are we going to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I placed a cracker in my mouth.

"Want to go to the beach," he asked and I nodded shutting the box and shoving it back onto the shelf. The beach had always been my favourite place in the world.

"Do you still have my bathing suits here?" I asked and he pointed to the bag.

"Your old ones would never fit you, but Alice dropped this off knowing you were coming here after," he replied with a smile and I quickly grabbed the bag before heading up the stairs.

"Dude, Nessie is probably one of the best imprintees ever," Embry chuckled and I heard Seth's muffle laugh boom of the walls. Imprintee? What? No impossible! There was no way I was Embry's imprintee, no way!

"Yeah, I'm glad she's mine. I just wish she would be able to love me as much as I love her. God, and her parents won't allow me to make a move because they want her to have a normal rest of her life. They don't get in even though I can never stop thinking about her. She's my world, my life and their denying me of that!" Jake's voice roared quietly to Embry as I heard something break.

Jake, Jacob Black. My…imprinter? And he didn't tell me. Why the nerve…! "Chill, she'll come around. She is only like what, 5, 6, years old. You have lots of time," Seth said from the room under me and I sang.

"Yeah, I'll come around all right," I whispered as I quickly put on my swim suit. How could he have not told me the most important thing a werewolf could ever tell his love? Maybe this is why I would never go out with a jerk like him. I put on a smile as I walked down the stairs, pretending I didn't hear anything.

"There you are, I thought I was going to come up there and drag you down," Jake smiled as I walked down the stairs with a sundress over top of the bikini Alice had got me. "you ready to go?" he asked and I smiled while giving Embry and Seth a hug.

"See you guys soon," I said as Jake shut the door behind us. I smiled evilly as I looked out the car window watching the forest in a daze. This was going to be the first day, to the rest of my life.

***Alright I really, really hope you liked this chapter! Please continue to read and review and get super pumped for the upcoming chapters! Love Always, Doe***


	5. Out of Frustration

_**Equinox**_

"So, after this do you want to go to a restaurant, I'll buy?" Jake asked smiling as he turned down the radio. I pretended not to hear him as I continued looking out the window. How dare this…mutt, act so, so, ugh; How could he not have told me?

"Hey, you alright Nessie," Jake asked grabbing my arm and I nodded.

"Just peachy," I replied some what sarcastic as I turned up the radio and he gave me a concerned look.

"Are you sure, cause you don't seem okay. It actually seems like you're upset about something," he replied while turning the radio down once again. I quickly grabbed my arm away from his clutch and shifted myself to look at him once again.

"Yes Jacob, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I replied annoyed as I turned up the radio once again and shifted back to facing out the window.

We drove the rest of the way in silence even though it looked like Jacob wanted to make conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his mouth open and I would turn the music up louder, despite the ringing it caused in my ear. It hurt to even be driving in the same car as him.

A secret that would change my entire life. I never wanted to be in love with Jacob Black. Maybe as a brother, but never as a lover. Never. He was a brother, a close friend…or was. How could he have kept this from me? I am his…imprintee. I shuddered at the thought of it and had to hold back a scream of anger and pain as I felt my muscles tense and heart skip a beat.

The car finally came to a stop and I knew I couldn't stand to hang out with him any longer. The lying, heartbreaker of a mutt. He cut off the engine and before I could open the door he grabbed my hand and shifted me so I was forced to look at him. His deep, brown, mysterious, handsome, wonderful…I mean stupid, heartless, selfish eyes stared into mine serious and warm.

"Nessie, if something's bothering you, I'll always be here. You can always tell me anything. You won't have to lie around me because I will always be here for you, even in the darkest hours," he smiled sincerely and I ripped my arm back quickly before opening the door and then slamming it shut. I started walking towards the forest depths but he was quickly in front of me.

"Renesmee, what is wrong? Please tell me, I don't want you to be hurting. If someone hurt I swear, I'll kill 'em. Did something happen at school today?" he asked completely worried as he held me there and I felt a tremble shudder through him and into me. I felt his heart snap at the thought of me being upset or hurt, emotionally or physically.

I remember the way Sam and Emily used to be; joined at the hip as the looked at each other longingly. And how Quil and Claire used to be…just like I and Jake. Dammit, I should have known! The way they each took care of me and Claire. I have more memories with Jake then with my own parents for Christ sake. I HATE HIM!

"You hate me. But why? I…and you…I thought you wanted to go to the beach. You love the beach," Jake stuttered taking a step back and leaving me to start fuming. I hated the way he made me feel. I felt guilty as if I was the bad guy now.

"YOU STUPID, STUPID DOG! HOW COULD HAVE NOT TOLD ME THAT YOU IMPRINTED ON ME! I THOUGH ONCE YOU IMPRINTED ON SOMEONE, THEY WERE NOW WHAT YOUR WORLD CONSISTED OF! YOUR TRUE LOVE, YOUR OTHER HALF! WELL IF I WAS YOUR LOVE YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS INSTEAD OF TALIKNG ABOUT IT BEHIND MY BACK!" I yelled as I saw his face go into complete shock.

"Who told you?" he asked stunned and some what angry himself. What did he have to be angry for? At least I told him what was wrong instead of hiding it for 5 years.

"NO ONE! I HAD TO FIGURE IT OUT FOR MYSELF, NO THANKS TO YOU!" I yelled as he took a step closer.

"Nessie, if I knew you were going to be so immature about this now I would have told you sooner," he spoke out of his trembling body and I growled.

"Well then maybe, JUST MAYBE! You would be able to control your hormonal, mutt of a self to keep yourself from imprinting on a NEWBORN!" I screeched and he laughed pissed.

"WELL I'M SORRY PRINCESS BUT IF I COULD CONTROL WHO I LOVED I WOULD HAVE CHOSEN A NICE, HUMAN GIRL, WHO WASN'T INSANE AND I WOULD HAVE KILLED OFF YOU AND YOUR SOULESS LIFE OF A FAMILY! GOD BELLA WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE REASONABLE!" he yelled at me and I stared at him in disbelief. He had never yelled at me like that, then again I have never yelled at him myself. But he sure as hell wasn't getting away with calling me my mom.

"Bella, Bella really? You low life MUTT! You should know, as my imprinter that I hate when people compare her to me. Sure I love monsters but I do have a spine that isn't controlled by a vampire. And it sure as hell isn't going to be control by a dog like you! She was smart not to choose you," I muttered walking past his trembling body as he transformed into his russet wolf self.

"I NEVER want to see you again in my life, Jacob Black," I sneered as he sprinted off into the forest ahead of me. I sprint in right behind him but turning towards my grandparent's home instead.

I watched as the dark green scenery flashed around me. The stupid mutt, why did it have to be him? God, why are you testing me? Do you want me to burn in hell or what? Personally I don't think I deserve it but fine, let me burn in this pity hell you call earth.

I felt cold tears brush down my face as I let my heart collapse in my chest. "I hate you Jacob, I hate you," I whispered again and again as I ran faster and faster. I howl from a distance cut me off mid step as I stopped dead.

"So help me God, I wish you hell, Jacob Black," I spoke clearly and through my teeth, knowing he would hear me as I started to run once again. I saw lights turn on in the glass surrounded house as my dad opened the door.

"Renesmee?" he asked confused as I sprinted right into his open arms. He held me close as his cold lips touched my hair. "It's alright love, everything will be alright," he murmured in my ear as we stood there in probably the best moments in all movie history.

***Okay I hoped you like it, but I myself am a huge fan of this couple and I can't wait to get Jake back in this story. Love Jacob Black but of course, Team Seth baby. So you know, please review and I am happy to report, my house is not burning down! Yeah! Love Always, Doe***


	6. Jagged Minds with Devious Smiles

_**Equinox**_

***Weekend!***

My head pounded against my skull as I rolled in my bed. I hadn't heard from that wolf since that afternoon at the beach and even though I didn't want to admit it…I missed Jake. My heart throb as it nearly stopped dead in its place as I thought of him.

His dark, shaggy, brown hair and how it just laid perfectly in place without any hair products. How is dark, bright eyes always had a warm, welcoming vibe to them and the way my body moulded into his skin when he pulled me into his arms.

"Renesmee, please come out," I heard my mother call quietly from the other side of the door.

"No," I groaned letting my cold, heartless tears drip down my face. "Not till Jake is on the other side," I complained as I heard the door creak open and familiar footsteps come through. I turned around hopeful and smiled huge as I leaped into his warm embrace.

"Hey kid," he chuckled as my parents stood out the doorway.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…and I didn't mean to say…please don't leave again," I cried into his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Confession; never really left. You think I would leave my entire world in a vampire infested area," he said leaning back with a wink and I grabbed him close again. I felt right having him here but also knowing he was safe and wouldn't leave me again my eyes began to crash from loss of sleepless nights.

"Rest honey, he'll be here when you wake," my daddy said as Jake carried me and placed me into my bed. I looked up at him tired and he smiled.

"Promise," I asked and he nodded.

"Anything for you," he whispered before he shut the bedroom door behind him. I fell asleep to the sweet hum of him talking to my parents and awoke to there serious conversation, hours later.

"I have to tell her. She'll freak again if I don't and I don't want her to be upset, especially over something I didn't tell her," Jake said as I crept out of my bedroom. What were they keeping from me?

"No, she shouldn't know the entire rules of imprinting, just the few things you have told her are fine. She doesn't need anything to stress about," my mother said as my father kept a serious face.

"But she should know the main reason we imprint is to create others of our kind. If she cannot then the whole theory of imprinting goes down the tubes," he spat at them and I couldn't help but crumple to the ground.

Reproduce. But I can't. I'm frozen in time there's no way I could ever do that. Jake won't stop loving me, will he?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what have I told you about sneaking around," daddy called as I trumped down the stairs. Jake hugged me as I walked in but I felt guilty. No little Jacobs. How was he supposed to create more Alphas when his imprintee was a dud?

"Nessie," I heard my mother sigh as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"How much did you hear," Jake asked concerned as he glanced back from me to my parents.

"Basically everything," my father sneered as Jake gave a timid smile and then removed it to look at me serious.

"Then you should know that I don't care about any of that stuff. I will always love you, you are my world. My light, my air, and those other dumb theories the other wolves have…don't mean a thing," he stated gazing at me, waiting for any sign of emotion.

"Nessie, calm down please, I know it's a lot to take in but I don't like not hearing the sweet hum of your thoughts," daddy said rubbing my back and I took in a deep breathe. Wow, the last time my daddy couldn't hear my thoughts was when I was younger and first saw Jake cliff dive.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just…wow. But Jake I…" I stuttered stumbling on the words to express the way I was feeling. Not only did it suck to be partly broken in that way but I also wasn't even his girlfriend. Wait…he wasn't my boyfriend. Then why the hell should I care then? I never wanted kids anyway and as long as he was still my friend things were good…right?

"Renesmee? You alright?" my mother asked as I got up from the table. "Renesmee Cullen, where are you going?" my mother asked frantically as I grabbed a juice box before walking out of the room.

"Away," I responded with a smile as I walked out the front door, sipping on the peach drink in the little cartoon.

"Edward….do something," I heard my mother beg as I heard rustling around me.

"Don't worry; she won't have a chance to get to far. My boys wouldn't allow her to run off, especially in this…stage," Jake said and I grinned.

"On the contraire, mes Amis," I whispered before crushing the box cartoon into dust and sprinting off towards La Push. My father would probably flip if he knew I was going to do this. Jake would probably hunt him down and hang him over his fire place if he knew I was doing this…and that's Jake.

I sprinted faster and faster until I finally made it to the small brown house I was looking for. I quickly knocked on the door rapidly and stood there awkwardly as I waited for him to answer.

"Nessie! What are we doing? Jet skiing, white river rafting, running away to where the Eskimos live?" he asked excited as he shut the down behind him. Ah yes, Seth. My go to man when I was feeling a bit devious, the last time I snuck off with him, we ended up in Colorado, climbing the ruff walls to the very top. And if I wouldn't have fractured my ankle we probably would have barely gotten in trouble. You know besides the whole three day running away experience.

But I was thinking something along the lines of…cliff diving. I felt the wind brush through my hair as the storm clouds started to brew. Something extra perfect to get my minds off of things.

"So, where we going," he asked as we hopped into his car and I smiled.

"To the cliffs!" I yelled as he gave me the same devious smile back. Oh how I loved Seth.

***Okay you have the right to hate me….it literally took forever to write this chapter because I was doing homework. I don't know what it is but my teacher keeps packing on the homework. Like I just want to scream. So I finally got it done and I hope for lots of reviews. But anyways thanks for sticking around. Love Always, Doe***


	7. Frigid Blue

Equinox

"The cliffs, really, in this weather? I don't know about this one Nessie," Seth said as we drove and I looked at him with full adrenaline rush as I saw the storm clouds brush over the area.

"Come on Seth! You're wild, active, and totally awesome. You've climb rocks, kick vampire butt, and you've already done this before. Me and you can do anything," I replied giving him the ultimate pep talk. His face lit up like a toddlers on Christmas morning and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm Seth Clearwater and me and Nessie Cullen can do absolutely anything," he sang with a bright smile and I laughed.

"That's right, and what are we going to do today?" I asked and his smile crashed.

"Alright, alright, I know we can do anything but we have bad memories of you Swans jumping off cliffs. Maybe Jake should take you, not me," he muttered upset but I raised an eyebrow. Swans?

"My mom jump off the cliffs didn't she," I replied annoyed as I rolled my eyes. She was human when she was a swan, I'm only part human. Heck I drink blood for Christ's sake.

"Yeah, yeah she did, the same day my dad died," he said with a smile but it look like it was about to crumble. Oh yeah, totally sounds like mom. What a rebel she was.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered looking at him and he smiled.

"Lets go cliff diving. Jake deserves some shit anyways for yelling at his imprintee," he chuckled and I looked down.

"He told you," I asked and he laughed wildly.

"No, it's hard to keep things away from your pack, you know that," he said giving me a nudge and I giggle.

"Yeah, I guess so," I choked out remembering what Jake and my parents were talking about before I got here. I looked out the window not interested in talking any more as we thought of our own reasons to do rebellious things.

The cliffs were nearing close as I heard the echoing sounds of as howl. Seth's head lifted up as he heard it, more alert now but kept driving until we were parked along the side of the road.

"You ready," he asked excited as I jumped out of the car. They were huge. They've never looked so big before. Maybe it was because I wasn't about to jump off of them or maybe it was because I haven't been here in a while.

"Come on Shorty," he chuckled as he held my hand tight in his as he pulled me towards the top of the cliffs.

"Hey Seth," I asked looking up at him as we climbed the mountain up.

"Yeah Ness," he asked with a heart warming smile. He truly was one of my best friends.

"What was that howl?" I asked and he shrugged as another shook the forest.

"Jake, he wants me to come a see him. But you know can't leave you here alone and since I have you as an excuse he can't punish me," he smiled evilly and I laughed.

"You sure about that," I asked and he laughed.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "But I wouldn't have one anyways when there's stuff to do besides be a werewolf," he laughed and I smiled letting out a giggle myself but it soon crumble as we reached the very top of the cliff.

I looked over to edge and almost fainted seeing the height now as a lightning bolt hit the waters edge. The waves brushed up against the side furious as the wind started to pick up.

"You ready for this," he yelled over the wind with a pure adrenaline rush brushed over his face. I swallowed hard and the nodded serious. I was going to do this. "Alright I'll go first, and then once I've gotten to the beach go ahead," he instructed and I nodded as he took off his shirt.

I watched his technique as he leaped into the water gracefully. The howls were nearing and I knew if I didn't do it soon, Jake's arms were going to encage me and keep me from jumping.

"Alright Nessie go ahead! It's a little ruff but keep kicking your legs until you reach the waters surface!" he yelled from the beach and I giggled nervous. I took off my long sleeve shirt to reveal and tiny tube top and then backed up away from the cliff. I saw Quil and Embry coming up from the distance and stand next to Seth as I inhaled deeply.

"What the hell is she doing?" I heard Quil yell and then Embry move his hands to cup his mouth.

"Nessie! Jakes looking for you! He'll be here any moment, so I suggest you don't jump!" he yelled and I laughed, sprinting to the edge and diving into the air as Jake came into view. His face was priceless, both scared and furious as I finally crashed into the frigid water.

The waves crashed me into the rocks multiple times as it eventually sank me down. My body felt numb as I tried to move my arms but unable to do so since I couldn't feel them. Everything was quiet as I tried kicking my legs to the surface but I was so cold it did absolutely nothing. Hypothermia was easily taking over.

I saw Jake's figure come into view as the last of my breath let out. He grabbed me before I could sink to the very depths of the ocean and pulled me into the shore. He looked at me concerned as I blinked slowly.

"Seth that was awesome!" I whispered as remembered the awesome adrenaline rush brush over me. I noticed the blue coloring of my skin now and Jake's panicked face. I sat up as he looked at me confused.

"If she comes out free and no harm done I'll still kill you," Jake sneered to Seth before he turned back to me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Yeah, next time you take your Alphas imprintee cliff diving… heck you should never bring your Alphas imprintee cliff diving," Embry chuckled as Jake glared at him. Seth sat down beside me, ignoring Jake's growl and I sighed.

"Ignore them-em-em it was fu-u-n-n. I'm-m-m the one who-o-o wanted-ed-ed to go-o-o and since you-ou-ou didn't bring me-e-e I knew he would-d-d. So he-e-e is not being-ing punished-ed," I stuttered as Jake sighed.

"Lets get you home so Carlisle can look at you," he whispered as he picked me up and Embry laughed as Seth gave a timid wave.

"See ya later Ness," Quil yelled as Jake sprinted to my home. Oh I was going to get it.

***Okay I'm sorry I don't update as often but I have a ton of homework and hockey season is really picking up, especially on the weekend, the time I have to write. So I'm so sorry. But please hang in there and I hope to write more soon. Love always, Doe***


	8. Love, isn't it Grand?

_**Equinox**_

"Jake-e-e I'm sor-r-r-y," I stuttered as he slowed his pace down only a little bit.

"How could you do that to me Nessie? You knew I didn't want you cliff diving, didn't you think I would have a reason," he asked serious with a tensed face. I pondered it over, not finding a real explanation for my urge for adrenaline. It was probably my cure for being lost, scared, confused. It was an easier way to hide my insecurities.

"It-t-t…. There's… no…." I said now warming up but got caught by a lump in my throat. Oh please don't let me cry, I haven't cried since I was extremely young.

"Nessie, you have to stop this. No more, for me and your parent's sakes," he muttered as my lower lip began to tremble. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as tears began to over come my arms.

"Jake, please don't be mad," I sobbed into the crest of his neck as his eyes looked at me bewildered. He sat down with me on his lap as he rocked me back and forth. I felt comforted in his warmth as he whispered in my ear.

"I could never be mad, at least not for long," he stated before I leaned back from him. His eyes gazed into mine adoringly as I made up my mind. Today was the day I was going to change. I would be different; I would listen to reason and do what I was told. Especially if it was Jake. Jake.

"Jake," I whispered as his gaze seemed to become stronger.

"Yeah Ness?" he asked curious as I smiled. Today would be the day, the day I did what I thought was never what I needed. Jake.

"I love you," I whispered as he smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen before crashing his lips into mine. I felt the shock run through me like lightning as our lips moved in utter harmony. I couldn't find a will to pull away as his hands tangled into my hair as I held his face to mine.

Jake finally pulled back glowing as he sighed, unveiling a gleaming smile. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words," he whispered into my ear before kissing it and I giggled.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded as if I was insane.

"You have been my imprint for 5 years almost 6, and everyday, I wait to hear your wind chime voice say those words to me and mean it," he replied looking at me with the biggest smile ever. "And do you mean those words, my dearest Renesmee," he asked pulling my face close his as I smile.

"Forever and ever," I whispered kissing him once again. The shock ripped through me once again, warm and tingling. Jake's warm lips were smooth and soft, with the subtle taste of the woods.

"How was I ever so lucky as to have you," he asked as he pulled and I shrugged, chewing on my bottom lip. He pulled back a piece of my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek before kissing my lips once again.

"Renesmee Carlie," said a stern voice from the woods as I heard the rustling around me. I inhaled deeply pulling away from Jake and turning to see my parents standing there hard and stern.

"Don't punish her, it was all me," Jake stated as my mothers face grew enraged. I remembered that look. When I was younger, when my mother had first learned about Jake's imprint. Embry had given me a brief run down before, but I had never truly known why my mother would be so upset. Well not until I knew that I was his imprint.

"Enough, Renesmee go to the mansion. Jacob we would like to speak to you," my father commanded through his teeth and I nodded, knowing he meant business.

"Bye Jake," I whispered before walking past my parents. I could hear the almost silent conversation ring through my ears as I stopped in my path.

"No, no! She is much too young. And if you hear by touch her lips again in the next 40 years I will chop them off. You will not make her grow up to fast, especially when she has all eternity to live," my mother whispered stern.

"I am being what she needs. If she needs or wants me to be hers in that way, then I will be more then happy to do so. And if it is what she wants I shall never deny her of anything. If it is a friend she wants or a lover, there I shall be," Jake stated right back at them and I smiled. There's my Jake. I continued to walk foreword, unknowing of the future as I step onto the Cullen land.

"There you are Nessie, I have been waiting for you," Alice sang from the doorway as she wrapped me into her tiny arms.

"Hey Auntie," I replied some what solemn, knowing Jake was taking the punishment again for me.

"Why so glum chum?" she asked with a chuckle as we walked into the kitchen. Jasper must have picked up on my mood because he came out of the den with Emmett as soon as I sat down. I sighed as I pulled her hand into mine and replayed today's incidences.

"Oh, so that's why your dad got so pissed and left with your mom. Jeez, when are they going to learn that you're a big girl and can handle your own life now," she asked with an eye roll. I laughed as Emmett looked at me confused.

"What you do?" he asked slightly amused and I smiled.

"I kissed Jake and of course they flipped, that's why none of them are here," I stated as Esme and Rose came into the room.

"Damn, I was totally hoping this day wouldn't come, but your so like your mom that it's almost unbearable," Rose stated with a smile afterwards and Emmett punched me.

"Oh hell yeah, she is so prone to life death experiences," Emmett chuckled as I felt my cheeks get red. Jasper started to laugh now as Emmett's laugh boomed more loudly then before.

"Oh how I love you," Jasper chuckled into my ear as Esme gave me a tight hug. Today was probably the best days ever.

***Okay, sorry, sorry, homework. Hope you like, love always, Doe***


	9. My heart breaks for you, Only You

_**Equinox**_

***Jake POV, Just for future writer girl!***

See, this was the only bad thing about having Nessie as an imprintee. She, herself, was wonderful, magical, could easily light up a room, but then you have to deal with her parents and that's a whole new problem.

"Come on Bells, take it easy," I cautioned as I heard Nessie's footsteps slow. Yup, that's my girl.

"No, no! She is much too young. And if you hear by touch her lips again in the next 40 years I will chop them off. You will not make her grow up to fast, especially when she has all eternity to live," Bella whispered stern.

"I am being what she needs. If she needs or wants me to be hers in that way, then I will be more then happy to do so. And if it is what she wants I shall never deny her of anything. If it is a friend she wants or a lover, there I shall be," I stated right back.

"How bout dead mutt," Edward asked and I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't do that. "Oh don't count your horses, I will kill you," he stated blunt and I laughed.

"You know that would kill Nessie," I stated and Edward growled. I knew his weakness as well as he knew mine. Nessie.

"Jacob, I think Edward is taking things to far right now but you need to realize she is only 5 years old. She will have plenty of time to date and what not but not at the time when she should still be playing with dolls and letting me read her a bedtime story," she stated as I saw her eyes become lost, as if she was about to cry.

"Then you need to realize this too, she isn't a normal 6 year old. She never has been and never will. You need to learn how to love and comprehend the 14 year old girl you have today. You were both 14 one time or another and did your parents ever remotely think that you should be playing with Barbie's?" I asked and Bella looked down as Edward seemed to be holding back a growl.

"Enough, our decision, as her _parents_, is final. We won't kill you but I think you and Nessie need to spend some time alone," Edward stated as Bella looked up almost apologetic.

"We already spent time alone, all last week, and see how well that worked out," I stated playing the cliffs scene all over again, feeling a sting rush through me as I saw her crash into the waters.

"Maybe if she wasn't around such reckless behaviour, we wouldn't have to worry about it," Edward replied back and I looked down, knowing he was right.

"When do I get to come back," I asked my eyes already starting to fill with warm water.

"Never," Edward muttered but I ignored him as I turned to Bella, hoping she would give me a realistic timing.

"We'll come find you when we think she is ready to handle it and when you have learned to accept the punishment for your actions," she stated as she looked down once again, ashamed at what she had said and some what hurt herself.

"And hear this, if you step anywhere within 100 acres of Renesmee, I will hunt you down and you will never see her again," Edward warned through his clenched teeth and I nodded, knowing where I would go.

"Tell Nessie I'll see her soon," I stated before transforming into my wolf self and running towards the north east. I could hear my pack phase behind me as their paws became closer and closer.

_Jake wait up_, Seth thought loudly as his pace sped up.

_Dude what's going on_, Embry yelled which sent a ringing through my skull.

_Just shut up_, I commanded too upset about losing Nessie for who knows how long. Stupid vampire parents.

_Dude you got banned, how long_, Embry asked slightly amused and I growled as I skidded to a stop.

_Embry,_ Seth cautioned as they both came into view. _Come on Jake, don't walk out again, you know your dad would_ _freak, _Seth said turning his big, fat, wolfy head towards me.

_I can't stick around, otherwise I could lose Ness forever alright_, I replied shaking my head of the thought.

_Well at least tell us where you're going this time, so we have a clue if anything happens_, Seth stated showing a picture of Nessie through all of our minds.

_I'll probably go to Canada or something_, I thought as I turned around once again. _I'll see you when Nessie's aloud to see me, _I added before sprinting north once again.

I could hear there quiet goodbyes as I sprinted faster and faster to a silent place of hell. A world without Nessie. A world without gravity holding me down. Every since I held that little angel in my arms, I couldn't even dream of living a day without seeing her. Sure I spent a week not talking to her, but at least I could make sure she was safe.

But this, this was pure torture. Not being able to hear her whispers, or to hug her just because she's so warm. To smell her long bronze curls or to look into those dark chocolate brown eyes.

It would be hard, to have the strength to stay away from her. I've never even heard of an imprinter to stay away from his imprintee for more then a few hours. But I had to do it, no, needed to do it, in order to be able to kiss those soft lips once again. It could kill me, break me apart, chew me into tiny pieces and spit me back out, but I would do it; even if that meant that I would only be able to hug her tiny frame, one more time.

Because I loved her, and would always love her.

***Okay tell me what you think. I know, I'm terrible in writing in a guy's POV but I'm a girl and I don't even attempt to write in guy's POVS often anyways, but of course some of you have requested it so please don't hate on it. But please review, pretty please and hopefully I can update soon. Love always, Doe***


	10. I love you, Ill come find You

_**Equinox**_

***Nessie's POV***

"What do you mean he left!" I shouted as my parents tried consoling me. Jacob, gone. But we had just had…and he was my imprinter. He couldn't leave, not when I wanted him here. Not when I needed him here.

"Nessie darling, please understand," my mother said almost apologetic as the rest of the family stayed quiet while sitting in kitchen. They probably should have told me when we were at our cottage but of course that would've been stupid.

"Understand, UNDERSTAND? Understand what? That you basically just sent half my life away. That you basically just killed off half of my soul. Cause basically I can't even comprehend what would make you even consider that 'punishment'," I stated as I got up off the ground.

"Renesmee please you have to realize that everything we do, every choice we decide, and every action we make is us thinking of you. And we thought you needed a break from Jake," dad replied bluntly back to me and I laughed as I stood at the doorway.

"What the hell do you know? Just because you're 5 billion years old you think you know absolutely everything doesn't mean that you actually do," I stated slamming the front door behind me. I could hear Emmett's laugh burst through the house as I stomped out onto the yard. I could hear Alice's yelling at my parents as footsteps followed behind me.

I didn't care though. I couldn't think, but I could think about Jake. Where was he? Was he okay? I wish he was here. I wish I didn't have to worry about him; I wish he was the one worrying about me. But that possibility was already over blown.

I knew he was thinking about me as I much as I was thinking about him. Asking all the same questions with same broken heart ache. I let out a tired giggle as I kicked a rock into the bottom of the cedar tree, letting it crumble to the ground. I could hear Jasper let out a quiet laugh himself as he leaned up against the porch paneling.

"What?" I asked annoyed as he sent a wave of coolness over me. He was always able to make people feel good, but sometimes people need to feel pain in order to know what's really important in life.

"You know you should always listen to your parents," he smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well that's not really my style," I mustered out taking in a few deep breathes and he chuckled again.

"Yes I know that, so why, out of all times, would you listen to them now," he asked raising an eyebrow and I gave him a devious look.

"You, Saint Jasper, are telling me to disrespect my parents," I stated slightly amused and he shrugged with a small smile.

"I would never say such a thing," he replied with a wink and I smiled before giving him a hug.

"I'll see you in a day or so then. Keep my parents busy for a little while," I smiled before running towards the reservoir. The guys would know at least some information about where I could find him.

Seth must have known I would have come running for him because he was with Embry and Quil as I made it to the beach. They were sitting around a camp fire with serious concerned faces. Seth looked up as he saw me come into view and he got up reluctantly.

I wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up off the ground. Embry and Quil stood up as they started walking towards us and I leaned away from Seth looking into his eyes for something, a simple clue to point me in the right direction.

"Where's Jake," I asked determined and Seth stared at me apologetic.

"He left Ness," he replied and I rolled my eyes not interested in playing this silly little game, especially when Jake was alone in some distant place.

"I know that, where," I asked again getting annoyed by this and he looked at me confused.

"Nessie, do your parents know you're here?" he asked and I felt a low tremble rush over me, as if Jake was hugging me from behind.

"Not the point, Embry where is he?" I asked, done with Seth and taking a step towards Embry and Quil. Quil nudged him as he gave him a warning glance but as I took a step closer he sighed as he looked down at me.

"He said he would most likely head north, to Canada," he stated and I smiled. Canada, that was a start. But where, it was such a huge country.

"Do you know where in Canada?" I asked hoping he could give me a little more info.

"Sorry Ness, that's all we know. But it will probably help if you follow his scent," he replied and I smiled. Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner?

"Thank you Embry," I murmured as I hugged him. I leaned away, flashing him a smile, before sprinting off into the woods. I quickly picked up on Jake's scent, I knew it too well.

The warm woodsy smell still lingering in the air as I ran north. I had never been to Canada, especially not to go find Jake. How was I supposed to find Jake in a place I didn't know?

I guess I was going to figure out because I was never going home until Jake was hand in hand with me.

***Okay what did you think? I truly hope you're liking the story and please review. Tell me your ideas, comments, and anything you think I should write about. Whether it's a new story or an idea for this story I want to hear from you. Love, doe***


	11. Wanted, Jacob Black Found, Everything

_**Equinox**_

I awoke next to a pile of burnt ashes as I opened my eyes to the sun shining in from the forest tops. I had been running for 5 hours last night when I finally needed to lay down and die.

I looked at the wood embers as I placed my hand nearly over top of it. Warm, this could work. I had collected twigs last night just for this reason. I looked through my tiny bag of things as I found a book of 'Romeo & Juliet.'

"Sorry Shakespeare," I muttered as I tore out chapters 2 & 3. I crumpled them up as I shoved them under the twigs and started to blow softly on the embers. It lit up in a matter of seconds as I took a step back because I would kind-of suck if I lit up into flames.

My stomach growled in response to that and I yawned, rubbing my hands together. The heat felt warm on my cold hands and I groaned as I hopped to my feet. Stupid human functions.

I tuned into my vampire instincts in an instant as I smelt the unappetizing deer in the distance. I was hoping for moose or beaver or something different since I was in Canada; but sadly, just deer.

I sighed as I sprinted in the direction of the doe and smiled in triumph as I captured the creature into my teeth and sank my teeth deep into the skin of the deer, cracking her spine in the mean time. It tamed the ache in my throat as the juices dripped down into the very crevasses of my stomach.

I heard rustling around me as I smelt a smell that was familiar but oddly so different. The hairs on my neck started to rise in terror as I dropped my catch and stood up in a defensive position. I didn't like this, not one bit. Snarls raised around me as I whipped the carcass into the forest depths, far enough away to hide any stench.

"Oh shit," I muttered as I group of four werewolves came into view. Definitely not ones I knew as they growled but them stopped as I placed my hands up in defeat. Maybe they were shape shifters, if I was lucky.

"Umm, sorry. Didn't mean to intrude on your territory. I'll be leaving," I whispered as I saw one of them smile a tiny grin. Three came closer pinning me up against a cedar tree as the midnight black wolf sprinted into the bushes. I could hear him phase as the wolves started to back off a little.

"Oh thank God," I whispered when he came back and he laughed at my reaction.

"You're not… freaked?" he asked slightly amused and I laughed as his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Not at all. Grew up with werewolves. They're my closest friends," I stated and he looked at me even more intrigued.

"I told her she was different," he smiled as the others sprinted into the forest as well as I could hear the phases. "But I don't get it, you're so human but you have these angeletic features," he whispered and I laughed knowing that I most likely shouldn't spill why that was.

"Ah, thanks. I'm Nessie by the way," I smiled and his eyes grew bright as the guys came back.

"Guys, this is Nessie," he said with a wink and I gave him a weird look. Why was he acting so weird, I swear just a few moments ago he was about to kill me.

"You're not supposed to be here," one of the other guys said and I raised an eyebrow at him. They were so weird but were so strangely intriguing.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking for someone," I stated and they laughed. They were so much like the wolves at home.

"That makes sense. Jake right?" he asked and I nodded hopeful. Oh thank you Canadian Natives! "Yeah we ran into him last night, he's staying at our house right now. Want to come," the brown haired boy said and I nodded as I followed them through the forest.

"So what's your names anyways," I asked and they smiled.

"I'm Hunter, that's Tyler with the khaki shorts, that's Logan in the blue swim trunks, and that's Trevor with the dark brown shorts," the brown haired guy stated and I smiled.

"Pretty," I smiled and Logan laughed.

"Not pretty, manly," he said proud as he lifted his arms flexed in response. I laughed as he turned around to give me a huge grin.

"I can see why Jake would miss you so much," Trevor stated and I smiled. "You're so… no words," he added and I laughed.

"Trust me, if you knew my background you wouldn't be so sure about that," I replied and this time he gave me the funny look but I shrugged it off as I saw a tiny house in the distance.

"You live there?" I asked and Hunter chuckled as he jumped over a log.

"Nope, it's just mine. I live with my imprintee though Felicity," he said getting all awestruck and I smiled. That's how Jake was for me. Getting all puppy dog on his pack whenever he thought about me.

"Felicity!" he yelled as a young female came out with dark black hair and a simple sundress. She was very pretty for a human but she was nothing compared to my family.

"Tyler, there you are. I've missed you," she smiled as he picked her up and swung her in his arms as he kissed her passionately. They reminded me of Emily and Sam. Always so full of love.

"Hey Jake, there's someone here for you," hunter yelled as I introduced myself to Felicity.

"Hi I'm Nessie, Jake's imprintee," I smiled and her face lit up.

"Oh he's going to freak when he sees you. You should have seen him when we found him. Completely distraught," she said with a tiny smile as she shook my hand. "And I'm Felicity by the way," she smiled and I nodded as I felt Jake's arms wrap around mine.

"You're going to get into so much trouble little girl," he whispered into my ear joyous and I laughed as I looked up at him.

"Who cares," I murmured as his face lit up when I pressed my lips to his. It was short but sweet as Felicity tugged on my arm.

"Come on, let's get you fed," she smiled as she pulled me into the house with the boys and Jake behind me. I liked them all already and not to mention Jake. Together again, and I was so happy I never had to say those words ever again, because he was never leaving my side.

***Well, I'm having a snow day today. Yup, if you've heard on the news about that huge blizzard that swept through Michigan and Ontario then you'll know that I'm at home right now with the fam and writing you a new chapter. Have a great day and if I feel ambitious then I'll post another. Love Always, Doe***


	12. Coming Home

_**Equinox**_

We left Felicity and Tyler's house around noonish that day in a cab as I laid in Jake's arms. His hand was laced into mine as he looked down at me and I felt his other hand brush away a string of hair from my face.

"I missed you Jake," I whispered and he smiled as I looked up at him.

"I missed you too Ness, more then you would ever know," he replied with a bright grin as it turned into a more serious face. "But your parents are going to shoot me," he stated and I laughed pressing my lips to his.

His breath was warm against mine as our lips moved in sync. I pulled away to see a happier Jake starring down at me. "Don't worry about them, they're all mine this time," I stated and he laughed.

"God, how I missed you," he chuckled as I saw the welcome sign into Astoria whip past us. We were so close; I could almost hear the yelling now. Jake laughed casually as I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked curious and he grinned down at me before kissing me softly and then pulling away to look into my eyes.

"You just grow up more and more everyday, and everyday I just love you, more and more," he chuckled and I grabbed his collar so he was inches in front of my face.

"I'm glad you think that too," I smiled before pressing my lips to his once again. This one lasted longer now as if sparks were welding them together. Warm and soft with the passion behind every movement. The cab driver cleared his throat and I pulled away getting off of Jake completely. Wow I was clueless.

"Sorry to interrupt but I rather you not make a kid in my car, especially while I'm still in it. Yeah that would just be peachy," the cab driver said sarcastically and I smiled a little embarrassed as Jake found my hand once again.

"We are paying him," he muttered pulling my chin up to meet his gaze and I smiled giving him another peck on the lips as the car began to slow. I could see the big white house in front of us as I inhaled deeply.

"Don't worry about it babe, I got your back," he whispered into my ear before kissing it and I nodded nervous. Dear daddy, if you are listening please don't not kill. Love always, Nessie, I thought quickly as I rummaged through my purse for cash to give the driver.

"I got it Ness," he whispered as the car came to a stop. He handed the guy the money before hopping out and opening the door for me.

"No tip," the guy asked annoyed as I stood next to Jake.

"Your tip was getting this goddess to enter this walking trash can," he muttered annoyed and I held back a giggle as he grumbled and Jake shut the door. Esme stood at the doorway with a facial expression that hurt to look at. As if she was crying.

"Nessie. Nessie where have you been," she cried coming to hug me closely. "My only granddaughter and you just disappear," she stated again but then pulled away. "Look at you, you even look more grown-up," she added giving me another tight squeeze.

"And you, never listen to my son. He's just a big bully is what he is. Beside I missed you too much and so did Miss. Ness here," she smiled giving Jake a kiss and a hug before pulling us both inside.

"Carlisle get Edward and Bella on the phone, tell them to call off all search parties," she echoed through the house and I could hear his footsteps grow louder as he came around the corner.

"And why would I do that when our granddaughter is still missi… Renesmee," he whispered pulling me into a deep hug and kissing my cheek. "Where have you been, you had us worried sick," he commented but before I could answer Jake rounded the corner.

"Ah, you and your parents are so much more alike then what you give yourself credit for," he smiled pulling away and shaking hands with Jake. "Thank you for bringing her home safe," he whispered and Jake nodded serious before wrapping one arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"I'll make you two something to eat," she smiled as her and Carlisle walked back into the kitchen.

"I swear, fate wanted them together and the fact that Edward and Bella wanted them to be separated was just stupid on their part. You can see it when you look at them, something stronger is there, stronger then Edward and Bella's love ever was," Carlisle stated as he picked up the phone and started dialling a number.

"Come on darling, it's snowing," Jake said tugging me out the door as I jumped into the tiny amount of snow. I felt a snow ball hit the back of my head with little force as I turned around to see a whistling Jake.

"Jacob Black, did you just throw that," I asked while picking up a pile of snow and walking towards me.

"Who me...No," he said rising his arms up like a robber as a cop holds a gun pointed to their head. I quickly rounded the snow into a perfect circle as I through it at his chest. He stood there for a moment acting shocked but that ended quick as we busted into a fit of laughter and exploded into a major snowball fight.

I could hear voices and rustling around us as Jake tackled me to the ground after I threw a snowball at his forehead.

"You should know never to anger a werewolf," he whispered and I laughed.

"Yes I know, but you are not a werewolf," I replied and he looked at me confused and waiting for an answer. "You're everything that my heart could ever desire, once a brother, and then a friend, but now I'm thinking more of something like this," I added kissing his lips and I heard Emmett's laughter echo through the field.

"Wow you guys win the worst parent awards ever. You ground her from her wolf and yet we come home and she's sitting here kissing him. What a world," Emmett chuckled as I looked at my parents apologetically.

"Sorry but you kind-of deserved it," I stated with a shrug as Jake helped me up off the ground.

"Oh I'm just happy you're okay. I thought I was never going to see you again," my mother smiled and I laughed.

"I'm a big girl, I know how to get back home," I stated and she nodded taking a step back from me as daddy grabbed me into a huge hug.

"I missed you Nessie," my daddy whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek. "Don't you ever do that again young lady," he added and I smiled thinking of a bargain.

"Then you can't ever send Jake away," I replied crossing my arms he sighed before giving me a warning glance.

"Fine, but if he lies…"he started but I cut him off as I walked away with Jake."Nessie where are you going now?" daddy called as I skipped into the house with Jake's hand laced into mine.

"Grandma made cookies," I yelled and I heard there laughter as I entered the kitchen. This would probably be one of the best days I have ever had and I got to do it knowing Jake was right beside me.

***Okay I hope you like and please of course review. And to all the Ontario Chicas and Michigan Ladies I hope you are having an awesome snow day… I know I am. Love always, Doe***


	13. Simple Memories Brings Big Events

_**Equinox**_

***Like 2 weeks Later***

I knew it was getting closer and closer to Christmas, since it was already a week before the break. It was the weekend before the last week of school and Alice was making us all chip in and put up decorations.

"Nessie, be a doll and get the ornaments from the garage," she said as the pack brought in a huge ever green tree. I giggled as Jake wrapped his arms around my tiny body and kissed my cheek.

"Jake, don't. I have a job to do and by the way; I'm pretty sure chopping down a tree from the forest is illegal," I stated twisting around to face him and he chuckled, brightening the room with the rest of the pack.

"Don't worry 'bout it Ness, we'll plant another just to make you happy," Seth chuckled and I giggled.

"Okay shoo, you guys do that Ness go get the ornaments," Alice said impatiently as she tapped her foot with tinsel in her hands. I untangled myself from Jake, despite the fact I didn't want to as I trudged down the steps to the garage.

I grabbed the ladder from the corner as I set it up and then hopped on top. Dust overcame my nostrils as I coughed, climbing up into the rafters. I crawled around until I landed upon the box labelled 'X-mas Ornaments'.

"Gotcha," I smiled as I placed it on top of the ladder. I hopped down accidently knocking over a box in the process, letting the contents fall to the ground.

"Oh come on," I muttered as I started to quickly place the items back into the box as I bat swooped down from the rafters. I screamed out a loud, high pitch shrieked as I picked up Emmett's baseball bat. With a loud thud, the creature fell down from the air after the bat crashed into his tiny skull.

"What is your pro… What did you do," she asked quite amused as she saw my messy hair, bloody bat, and a box crumpled on the ground with multiple items to go along with it.

"Don't ask," I stated kicking the creature into the woods and giving her the box of ornaments. "Here, I'll be up in a second," I stated placing the bat down and going to pick up the items from the box. She giggled as she went back up the stairs, muttering something that would probably make me want to kill her.

I placed the items back in but stumbled upon a necklace with a bright crystal in the middle. I had remembered this gift; from the Volturi. They had given it to my mother as a gift for her wedding. Why had they kept it all this time? I placed it aside as I placed the box back on the shelf and walked up the stairs, looking at the dim reflection it gave out as the sun bounced off it.

"Hey Alice," I asked coming into the room as she looked around the tree to look at me.

"What is it…" she started but went blank after her eyes met with the necklace. Her eyes traced, wandering within her vision as I flash of the future brushed through her mind. The star crashed into a million pieces as it fell out of her hands and on to the hard wood floors.

"Alice, you okay," I asked taking hesitant steps foreword as my parents walked into the room. Mom instantly held Alice's hand as daddy looked at Alice lost in the vision she was seeing. Jasper wasn't too far behind, along with the rest of the family and the pack, as he came to stand close to Alice.

"What's going on," Jake asked concerned as he stood behind me Alice shook her head. Daddy let out a growl as he watched me protectively. Something was up, they couldn't hide it.

"Nothing, nothing, everything's fine," she stared blankly as I eyed her weary. Obviously they were lying, they had tried this before but it couldn't work.

"Oh please, obviously something isn't right," I stated some what annoyed and my father nodded at Alice.

"The Volturi are coming… they want… you," she stated shaky as I tried to comprehend the words she was saying. Jake let out a low growl as the pack became tense. Why would they want me? What could they ever want from me, especially if I haven't done anything wrong?

"There's no viable reason yet, not that we know of," daddy stated tense and stern. Just great, awesome even. A huge cult of vampires is coming to get me for no apparent reason. Oh that's just peachy.

"What do you mean no viable reason," Jake asked through clenched teeth as I rubbed his shaking arm.

"Well, I couldn't get that great of an image, you know that. But it was very strong; strongest I've ever had since Nessie was born. The entire Volturi had come, wives and witnesses included, Aro started to speak but I it was just mumbling that came out. So I don't know exactly what he came for," she stated as Seth looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Then how do you know he wants Nessie?" Embry asked with his arms crossed and eyebrows pushed together.

"He was pointing at her when he began to talk," daddy explained as if it was obvious. Embry turned to Quil and Seth, probably thinking up a storm. About imprintees, and about me, their Alpha's imprintee along with family and their own lives. This…This was not good.

I couldn't take it anymore; the tense, almost emotionless people that stood around me were too scary to even comprehend. They were not the people I loved. My brain came back into check as I made my way towards the door as Seth stood in front of it.

"Nessie? You alright baby," mom asked cautious as she took a step towards me, but I couldn't reply, I couldn't get my vocal chords to work and scream out in the confusion I was feeling.

"Ness, you got to clue us in," Jake stated coming closer, worried and scared, as Seth pulled my chin up to look at him. He wandered through my eyes, looking for a spark of anything, but he came up empty as he sighed and held the door open for me. Thank you Seth, I wanted to whisper but came up empty as I ran out the door. Hearing the angry voices behind me.

I was free, for now.

***Okay tell me what you think, please review and I shall continue to update. Thank you snow days. Love Always, Doe***


	14. Jake Could There be Any Better Remedy

_**Equinox**_

"Nessie!" I heard Jake call from behind me as my little body ran faster and faster with the wind pasting by me like a tornado burning up a city.

"Nessie!" he yelled more loudly then before as I heard his feet start to catch up. "Please stop," he yelled as I got whiff of his scent almost directly behind me. I couldn't find the will to stop though, no matter how badly I wanted to. My mind said stop but my body was stuck in a full on sprint, as if the Volturi were after me right this moment… which technically they weren't.

"Ness… stop," I heard Jake said as he grabbed my shirt and then tackled me to the ground. I couldn't help but lay there sobbing as he wrapped me up into his big arms, cradling me as if I was younger.

"Shhh, it's alright… no ones going to hurt you. I promise," he whispered kissing the top of my head as I hid my face in his chest.

"Jakey I… and you… no….it's not… fair," I sobbed and I heard my family's presences as my mom let out a small sigh and Emmett chuckled.

"It's like she's actually acting her age for once. The 5 year old she should be," he smiled and my parents gave him a curious look as if to say, "What are you talking about?" "Just let me see something," he replied to them walking up to me and Jake while pulling up my chin to look at him.

"Grandma made cookies… you want some Nessie Bessie," he ask using his old nickname for me and I nodded with a smile. I loved cookies! Yummy, yummy, yummy.

"See," he stated picking me up and I skipped back to the house with a huge smile on my face.

"Wow, that's messed," Seth stated obviously very confused.

"It's as if too much stress or worry causes her to become her exact age. Fascinating," Carlisle stated intrigued at the new medical case in front of him. "Every time I think I got that little girl out she turns on me," he added as I giggled hopping up the stairs and running straight to the kitchen.

I could feel my giddiness start to wear down. It felt like energy was almost being sucked out of me as I finally entered the kitchen walking. My mind thudded against my skull as I felt a migraine coming on. I inhaled deeply almost releasing all childishness out of me as I walked to the cupboards, pulling out a bottle of Advil extra strong.

I quickly popped a couple into my mouth before placing it back and feeling Jake's arms wrap around me.

"You okay?" he asked kissing my cheek and I nodded still dizzy and sore.

"You know, I think I like this Nessie better then little Nessie. Not the same hotness," he chuckled lowly into my ear before kissing it and I laughed turning around so he was now facing me.

"So how's the hotness now?" I asked and he nodded with a shrug before looking down at me with his deep, dark, brown eyes. God how he made me melt.

"Quite high," he chuckled giving me a quick peck on the lips and then dragging me to the living room with a little twirl.

"You alright Nessie, darling," mom asked weary and I nodded as I stood with Jake's arm wrapped around my waist. He was still quite tense as he stood beside me but less so now.

"So what's our plan of action," I asked looking towards my family and they looked at me with new interest.

"Well we'll do like last time. We'll have to call in the relatives, it will be easier because they have all become so close to you Renesmee and do you guys think the pack could come up for a little while?" Carlisle asked and Jake nodded.

"Of course, they'll be game," he stated serious as Seth, Embry, and Quil nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to up our game so practice is a must," Jasper stated with a glazed look in his eyes and I smiled.

"Can this include me?" I asked hopeful and as Jasper opened is mouth to say yes my parents interjected as Jake looked down at me serious and stern.

"Absolutely not," Jake said as I saw my mother and father nod with agreement.

"Sorry Nessie but there is no way in hell that I would allow you to fight if it came down to it," my mother stated clear and stern as if it was an order.

"Alright then what do you want me to do, let them kill me?" I asked confused and Jake tensed completely like rock beside me as he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you ever speak of that again, I won't let them hurt you," he whispered hard into my ear and I sighed.

"Well," I started as Jasper and Emmett helped me out.

"Will just teach her the basics, it's good to have self defence anyways," Jasper stated giving me a wink and Emmett nodded.

"Yeah, she won't get hurt with just the family here and if she every finds herself in danger she'll know how to defend herself. Win, win situation," he added with a bright smile as I looked at daddy hopeful.

"Fine, but only for emergencies. If it were to come down to it, she will run," he almost growled as a command and I nodded running over to give him a hug.

"Thank you daddy," I said giving him my biggest puppy dog eyes and he laughed.

"Unfortunately you know my weakness," he replied with a grin and I laughed. I loved knowing his weakness…me!

"Yes! Nessie's in," Emmett laughed and I smiled going back to stand with Jake.

"Sorry babe, you've been overruled," I smiled with success and he looked down at me almost annoyed but still tense.

"I really hate this," he replied and I nodded.

"I know," I smiled dragging him out the front door and to our little meadow in the speed of light. "But you're just going to have to trust me," I added kissing him hard, breaking him out of his tense position and into a relaxed and comfortable state.

"I love you Nessie," he whispered kissing me down my neck and back up.

"As I love you," I replied moving his lips back to mind as we stayed in this little piece of heaven.

***Okay what did you think? Please review and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon, either some time today or sometime tomorrow. If not, don't forget that I am most likely working on it in between homework and hockey. So please review knowing I am thinking of you and I'll update soon. Love, doe***


	15. Gathering of the Covens

_**Equinox**_

Christmas came and went in a blur. No one was really focused on the joyfulness of the holiday but we spent many of times together preparing for the day the Volturi would come. The rest of the vampire world was coming today and I couldn't wait for them to show up as I stood in the open field next to the house with the rest of my family.

"Come on Nessie, your turn," Emmett said with a smug smile and I looked at him a little scared. He was so much bigger and could easily crush my half family self.

"Nessie you don't have to if you're not ready," Jake whispered into my ear while rubbing my arms and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Sucks to be her, get over here Nessie," he said once again as I sucked in a big breathe of air and walked up in front of him.

"Alright Nessie just remember the basic rules and Emmett remember she's your half human niece and hopefully everything will turn out smoothly," Jasper stated and I stared at him in disbelief and he chuckled.

"You'll be fine," he added and I nodded as Emmett stared at me from across the field. He charged at me with fire in his eyes and I screamed as I ducked from his air tackle. I heard Jasper chuckle a little as Emmett growled when he turned back to face me.

Emmett charged again with more fire in his eyes then before as he slid me back when he made impact. I held my own as he shoved my none moving body farther back until it hit the side of an oak tree. I could hear something crack behind me, something_ inside_ of me and I heard everyone hear it too as they became tense and hard as rock.

Emmett backed off immediately as I dropped to the ground. My back felt amazing and I saw my dad breathe a sigh of relief as Jake came to help me up.

"Nessie, Nessie you alright darling," Jake asked looking at me and I smiled as my father let out a chuckle.

"My back feels _awesome_," I stated with a smile and Jake smiled kissing my cheek.

"I thought… I thought you were hurt," he stuttered picking me up into the air and placing me gently on my feet.

"Oh don't worry about that, Emmett wouldn't completely kill me," I replied giving Emmett a smile and he laughed, letting his deep voice echo of the forest trees.

"A I see we've missed a party," a familiar voice said from behind me and I smiled turning around and running towards Benjamin for a hug. "Whoa there, who is this lovely lady," he asked kissing me on the cheek and I smiled as Tia, Kebi, and Amun came up behind him.

"I've missed you," I replied and he laughed.

"But I can't say the same to you," he stated and my face dropped as I leaned away. Jake growled and then Benjamin let out a laugh. "I think I like this Nessie better, I can see a fighter in you now," he chuckled and I giggled as my mom took him away.

"I'm so glad you came," she whispered as if she were to cry and he smiled.

"You know I would never let you down, let alone Nessie," he replied and my mouth kissed him on the cheek as Tia grabbed me into a tight squeeze.

"Nessie, you look gorgeous, all grown up," she beamed and I laughed.

"That's what happens when you don't come visit in forever," I replied and she laughed along with me with here symphony voice.

"Well after this little confrontation with the Volturi gets settled we'll have to plan something," she said and I smiled before getting trapped in a head lock by Emmett.

"Say uncle!" he yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I screamed back as he pulled me back to the middle of the field. The Egyptian coven started to laugh as the rest of the family did and the pack couldn't help but vibrate from their low chuckles.

"For thinking you could beat me! Now say it!" he yelled as he tightened his grip and before I could speak my airway got cut off.

"Emmett," I choked out before my dad yelled at him.

"Let her go Emmett, she's not a rag doll," my dad stated stern and he released as I gasped for air before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow Ness, what was that for," he replied rubbing his shoulder as Jake came to hug me from behind.

"For being a jerk," I said back as Jake kissed the top of my head with a smile.

"This is why I love you," Jake whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I told you ladies, she's smiting with the wolves," Zafrina boomed as everyone went to welcome her and the rest of the Amazon coven.

"Auntie Zafrina," I busted as I ran out of Jake's arms and into hers. She was warm, well with what I felt inside, as she smelled my hair before kissing it. I've always loved her and had visited her more then any other vampire… well beside my family.

"Oh God Nessie, you are getting more and more beautiful every time I see you," she smiled as I laughed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm the same Nessie everyone knew before," I replied and my father laughed.

"No young lady, you've grown up," he stated kissing the top f my head before kissing Zafrina on the cheek.

"Yeah you're not the same brat you were before," Emmett chuckled as Benjamin punched him playfully. Even though they were all here to fight off an evil swarm of vampires, it seemed more like a party then anything else. Like when weddings or babies come along, how relatives you barely know come out of no where and act as if they know everything about you.

One big happy family.

***Okay people, only chapter this week. I got a major hockey tourney this weekend about 4 hours away so I'm going to be way to busy to do any writing. So wish me luck, write a review, and know that I will update as soon as possible for all you awesome people. Love always, doe***


	16. Not the Past, But the Future

_**Equinox**_

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke in my bed. Yesterday had been a long day, with the rest of the covens coming and the long night of training.

You could easily discover that I was the weakness in this little 'army'. Though I was tough compared to a human I was close to nothing on a vampire playing field. I heard the door open quietly and shut again as a warm air went rushing through the air. _Jacob._ He hopped in along side of me as he draped one arm over my torso while kissing down my arm.

"Jake-e-e," I giggled quiet being sure that my family couldn't hear.

"What? If this could ever happen to be one of the last days of being able to feel your warm heartbeat I will take it," he whispered stern into my ear as he kissed my neck. I smiled with tears in my eyes as I turned to face him.

"Don't say that, maybe they really are just coming for a quick check up," I stated knowing he and I both had our own theory, one where I was going to have to run and he was going to have to fight those cold hearted villains.

"Whatever you want to think," he smiled kissing me softly as I felt his hot breath beat against mine. I gasped for air as he made his way down my neck and down my arm.

"Jake," I groaned not knowing what he wanted to get into as he moved back up to my neck. I felt a pull to move closer as I did what my body wanted. My legs wrapped around his torso as I kissed his lips with more passion.

But my thought changed quickly as I pulled away and hopped out of the bed. Jake stared at me apologetic and sincere as I pulled myself back into the bed and under the covers. I looked into his deep dark eyes and felt the pull twinge at my heart, but I ignored it.

"Jake I want to, you have no idea, but not today. Not at this time," I stated as he nodded kissing me quick on the lips. A smile pulled over his face as he moved a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Nessie I don't need you that way, you know that. All I need is for you to continue to breathe and to see that beautiful smile light up the day," he replied in a quiet whisper before giving me a soft peck.

I heard my parents voices as soon as Jake did and he quietly but quickly jumped out of the bed and sat on the windows edge.

"I'll see you in a small moment so get dressed," he whispered so silent I knew my parents couldn't hear it as he winked before jumping out to the forest depths. My parents murmured quietly as they passed my room and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Thank God," I whispered knowing my dad would've flipped if he known. I quickly got dressed as I heard a knock on the door and Jake's booming voice filled the house. My hair was a mess as I quickly brushed it through and put a bowed headband in along with a quick swipe of mascara on my eyes.

"Perfect," I beamed while running downstairs to the dining table to see Jake with a cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled at me with a wink as my mother gave me a tight squeeze.

"Good morning darling," she said quite shaky as I gave her a funny look. Daddy had the same worried expression as mommy did as he gave me a quick kiss on the head.

"What's going on," I asked looking at my daddy and then my mommy as Jake looked up at them to. How could he have not asked earlier?

"Nothing sweetheart, what would make you think something's wrong," my daddy asked not looking directly at me.

"I don't know maybe the fact that you're both so shaky and those worried expressions aren't helping your cause either," I stated as my father turned around to look at me with a sigh.

"The Volturi are coming sooner rather then later," he replied motionless as Jake tensed up.

"Excuse me," he stated flipping his phone out and walking to the living with a hard look plastered to his face. What was up with him?

"Sam's pack," daddy informed me quietly and I nodded. The pack had to be notified about this soon if they were ever going to come.

"So when?" I asked as my mother held my hand with a look as if she were about to cry.

"Tomorrow afternoon," she gasped as if someone had punched her in the heart. She broke down into this hysteric, tearless cry as my daddy wrapped his cold arms around her. Something was bigger then what they were telling me because mother was the one who was always strong.

I took slow steps back as daddy nodded to Jake as he grabbed my shoulders and tugged me out the front door. I had this empty horrible feeling rising in my gut as if a part of me had died and Jake must have felt it to as his hands still connected to my skin. He kissed my head as if for reassurance but all I could feel was his warm breathe send chills through my spine.

We walked in silence as Jake pushed me foreword to the main house. I could see my family and the rest of the covens sitting like statues as they talked quick and quiet but I could see them completely freeze as we rounded the bend and walked through the back door.

"Good morning sweetheart," grandmother said sadden as she wrapped her arms around my body. "Did you sleep well?" she asked with the same look my mother had before she crawled into her ball of hysterics.

"Fine thank you," I replied emotionless and she knew that I had some knowledge of the situation unfolding around us. We walked into the living room as Jasper gave me a quick glance over.

"Renesmee, are you sure you would like-," Jasper started but I stopped him short.

"I want to know what you are all so scared to tell me," I stated blunt and lifeless as Auntie Zafrina got up to hold my hand as Jake leaned against the back wall next to Embry and Seth.

"Alice was right. They're coming for you. They have spent your entire existence coming up with a reason on how they can destroy you," he sighed quickly running through it and Emmett laughed at my reaction.

"Alright, what exactly have I done? Really please enlighten me," I replied sarcastic as Jasper looked up to show his hazel eyes burning with fear.

"It's not what you have done in the past but what you will do in the future," he said and my life stopped short as I turned to look at Jake. _Not the past… but my future. _

***Okay what did you think? Sorry for the long wait but I'm super busy with projects and homework and trying to maintain my honour roll position. So please send me some really great reviews and hopefully I can write a new chapter soon, soon, soon. Love always, doe***


	17. Jake's POV: My love, Please be Mine

_**Equinox**_

***Jake's POV***

I wrapped my arms around Nessie as she looked at Jasper confused. Her eyes blinked lost and Jasper sighed as he looked at me for help. I nodded before turning Nessie around and pulling her chin up so I could see into her eyes.

"Jake, I don't know what problem I would cause in the future. I don't have anything exactly planned out," she said weary and I smiled apologetic seeing a pain rip within her. I pushed a strip of hair out of her face as her mind still wandered.

"Nessie," I sighed trying to be strong for her. "Your future can only be guessed and since Aro has predictions for you, what you….create will be deadly to them," I explained in the best way I could think of and she looked at me more confused then before.

"Create? Create what? And how could they even make a prediction like that? I'm not that evil," she stated and I chuckled embarrassed and apologetic as Jasper sighed taking over.

"Nessie neither we nor the Volturi know if you can bear children and they don't exactly want to figure it out of fear of what _breed_ it could be," Jasper stated emphasizing breed and she turned around to face me again with a funny look.

"So they're afraid of me, afraid of us," she smiled evilly and Emmett let out a laugh as my parents entered the room. "This could work for our advantage," she laughed walking out the front door we all gave each other a funny look before following her out the door.

"Nessie what are you talking about?" Seth asked confused hopping down the stairs behind me and she turned herself around in a flash with a smile with a huge diamond ring on her engagement finger.

"Where'd you get that?" her father sighed totally lost as he looked at his daughter.

"Maybe we _need_ them to want to fight us," she smiled evilly coming over to hold my hand.

"Are you insane or just mental," Emmett stated as I gave her a funny look.

"Think about it, they know we have power and obviously were going to have numbers with family and the wolf pack so if we can get them off their game by one little thought," she stated with a smile waiting for someone to finish her thought as I looked at her with pride.

"Then we'll be able to win a fight. Distraction would be the key to the end of the Volturi and just the beginning of a new era," Edward smiled the same smile Nessie was wearing. God was she ever gorgeous.

"Distraction, like knowing that Nessie _really was _going to marry Jacob and have these wolf, vampire, human creatures?" Auntie Zafrina asked and Nessie giggled biting her bottom lip with anxiety. She was really loving this and it made this situation almost a little worrisome.

"I never thought of this, this could add a whole new edge," Jasper said with a sly smile as his brain was working on a new game plan. "You're a genius Nessie," Jasper said kissing the top of her head and then bounding back up into the house with Benjamin, Stefan, Vladimir, and Alistair behind him.

"Yeah Ness, who knew you could actually use that brain of yours," Emmett chuckled giving her a high five before going up the stairs behind the guys. Her parents eyed us some what angry but still happy about this new strategy.

"Just to let you know dog, you're not really engaged," Edward snarled into my ear before leaving with his wife and the rest of the covens back inside the house.

"So are you in," Nessie finally asked with a sparkle in her eye as I looked down at her with the same look Sam gave to Emily. She always knew the ways in order to make my heart melt.

"Being able to say that I'm engaged to such a goddess even for a little while is the greatest gift I may ever be able to receive," I replied as I picked her up into a huge hug and kissed her rosy cheek. It was like we really were engaged and to admit it…. I loved this feeling.

She giggled in my arms as I finally set her back down to the ground and she looked up at me with the biggest smile ever before dragging me into the forest. What was this girl up to now?

"Nessie, where are you taking me," I asked playfully as she laughed, happier then she had been all month. Her endless worrying was finally being put to rest as she had as going deeper and deeper into the green bush and all I could do was smile.

We finally appeared into a meadow filled with tall green grass and wild purple flowers. This was her parent's meadow. This brought up my next question; what were we doing here?

Before I could asked she had herself turned to me with her hand in mine. Her eyes shined bright as the sun glistened off her radiant skin and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Her lips were warm as I pulled my hand out of hers and grabbed her face between my palms. She pulled away as I kissed along her jaw line and then down her neck to her soft spot.

"Jake," she whispered as I know pulled away to look at her.

"Yes my love," I replied with the same whisper as her and she smiled.

"I love being engaged to _you_," she said and I looked at her with wide eyes as I pulled her in for another kiss. God, she was awesome. Our lips moved perfectly in sync, as if they were made for each other, but no doubt they were.

I pulled away once again to look at her perfect features and smiled as I pulled out a tiny box from out of my pocket. I had waited for this day my entire life and I was glad she was finally mine.

"This was my mother's," I stated slipping off the expensive ring on her finger and putting on a simple, single diamond ring on instead. "My father gave it to me the day I imprinted on you. He thought you could easily carry on her love and beauty," I stated kneeling now as I saw her face light up. She was a glow, as if she really were an angel. _My angel._

"So I was wondering, would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Black," I asked holding her hand and she nodded quickly with tears in her eyes as I pulled her into another tight hug. The world could have ended there and I wouldn't have cared. I could have been bit by a newborn vampire for all I care and I still would have been happy.

Because the girl I loved finally said she would be mine and that was all I ever needed.

***Okay I really hoped you liked this chapter and to those who have been around since the very beginning… Who remembers Dusk? You know, they one about Sara and Koah, the children on Jake and Nessie. Well…. I have gotten a request to carry on their stories and I wanted more opinions. So you know, if you want me to carry on their lives it will be my next project after Equinox and Solstice are done. So please review and by the way, this story is almost done. A few more chapters or so, unless you want another but I do have more stories bouncing around in my head so I'll finish there. Thanks again, love always, doe***


	18. Beginning of The End

_**Equinox**_

***Nessie's POV***

I was engaged. I was truly and dearly engaged. Jacob was now officially mine! But it was because of the actions we were going to have to today that it was made possible. Yes, I was engaged, but today the Volturi were coming. Most likely for a fight, but the small of doubt to that was still there too. I didn't want to fight, they were people too right? But I would do what needed to be done in order to protect the ones I loved.

I could hear my parent's small talk as they passed my room. There was no doubt in my mind on what they had done last night but I didn't let it get to me because I had my own taste of heaven.

"Renesmee, darling," my mother said quiet as the door open ajar. "Renesmee sweetheart, time to wake," she said and I sighed while crawling out from under my covers and wrapped myself up in my robe.

My mother embraced me as my father kissed the top of my head. It reminded me of the first time the Volturi had come for me. Everyone was very solemn and were hyped up on animal blood. But this time it felt worse. More serious now; like we were all just awaiting our deaths. But if the plan could be carried out properly, hopefully we would survive. Hopefully we would be able to breathe a sigh of relief and one day laugh about this; but that, of course, was a slim to none chance.

Daddy felt the twinge in my heart as he pulled my hand into his. I could see it in his eyes that he was comprehending my entire thought process because he was having the same course of thinking bouncing through his head.

"Come on Jake's waiting for you at the main house," he sighed as I nodded and shut the door behind me as I walked to my closet. I pulled on a simple jogging suit while pulling my hair into a high ponytail. There was no point looking next to decent if it could be the day my life burst into flames, literally.

I composed my features into my usual perky self despite the anxiety I felt inside and I knew I would be able to fool everyone, well everyone except for my…fiancé. My lips spread out into a real smile as I looked down at the band that completed my entire existence. At least I knew if I died today, my life _would_ be complete.

I bounded out of my room now as I bounced down the stairs and past my parents in a full out sprint as I ran straight to the main house. I could smell his warm, forest, scent as I ran faster and faster until I finally reached the back door to the house. Jake must have sensed me coming because he was there waiting for me.

"I've been waiting for you," he smiled smug as I pulled him down to my level to kiss me. His breathe was warm as we moulded ourselves perfectly together. It hurt to pull away but I did to smile up at him.

"Wow," he said almost stunned and I laughed as I dragged him into the house to get my gold locket out of the Cullen safe. I didn't wear it often, mostly because I didn't want to lose it. So it basically only came out on special occasions but today it was going to be used to show more love then I have ever had within me before.

Jake lifted it out of my hands as he wrapped it around my neck and then turned me around to look at him. "You look ravishing," he smiled tense and I returned it knowing that it was time to head to battle.

"Come on," I sighed grabbing his hand and dragging him out the back door. I thought about all the times he used to play Barbies with me, and all the tea parties, and then as I got older, how protective he got when other guys were around, and the way his eyes always glistened when they looked at me. I would miss this, I would miss this a lot.

That's where Jake stopped mid-step twisting me around so I was looking at him directly in the eyes. He was hard, unbreakable as he looked at me upset…almost angry with me.

"Don't you ever think that. You never have to miss anything because you won't be missing any of it. This situation will never end you, I won't let it. Do you understand Renesmee," he asked firm and I nodded letting a smile spread across my face as I reached on my tippy toes to kiss his lips. They were warm as they brushed against mine but ended short as he pulled away.

"It's time to focus Ness, after," he stated with a small smirk and I nodded with a sad sigh. I know that we were supposed to be going to prepare ourselves for the Volturi to come but if they were going to kill us off, I at least want to know that I got to spend every loving moment with my fiancé.

Jake sighed as he dragged me foreword again until we finally found ourselves in a large battle ground with a light snow covering over it. The entire family was there, including the other covens that had come to witness and the beloved wolf packs.

"Ah, the family is complete," Auntie Zafrina sang as she pulled me into a tight nervous hug. It was getting close, you could feel it. The tensions raised with ever second that ticked away.

My heart raced as Auntie growled slightly under her breath. Jasper was by her side at once as she turned to face me while Jake went to go phase.

"You," she snarled as I backed away and daddy growled at her. "I love you and all but I CAN'T SEE," she nearly screamed in her high pitch voice and I nodded backing up closer to the meadows edges. She smiled stressed and apologetic as Jake nudged me with his muzzle.

"Stay here so Auntie Alice can see," I stated quiet as Alice went into a full vision mode. Her face was blank until she blinked rapidly.

"30 seconds," she stated as she motioned me foreword. I stood in front of my parents as Jake stood beside my mother. Daddy kissed the top of my head before letting mommy grab me in a hug from behind.

"No matter what, I will always love you," she whispered before kissing my on the cheek. I was going to reply but before I could, the meadow filled with a dim mist of smoke. The beginning of the end was starting.

***Okay sorry to keep you waiting, haven't been feeling to well so my head was too stuffy to write. So please of course, review and read. I love hearing what you have to say. Also if you got the time check out my other stories if you haven't already and please review those as well. So thank you one and all. Love always, doe***


	19. Running from love, Running from My Life

_**Equinox**_

***Omg I am so sorry I haven't updated in what seemed like forever. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life, good don't worry, and I've been so happy I've never gotten around to writing. So to update you my b-day came around and I'm now another year older! But anyways on to the story***

I could see their ghastly faces come into view, hidden by the shadow of their cloaks as they stepped onto the meadow plains. It was dim as everyone tensed. Jake let out a low snarl beside myself and my parents as I gave him a warning glance, making sure my ring was straight out into the open.

They stopped directly across the field as Aro took a tiny step closer to us, but not much, as Renata, kept a hand over his shoulder protectively. It was silent except for the breathing of myself and the wolves as we they took of the hoods to their cloaks, unveiling their deep red eyes.

I inhaled deeply as I felt a small sting run through as my father growled, taking a protective stance in front of me as Jane stared at me fierce with a smirk. Each side let out snarls as the stinging went away, with the help of my mother.

"Peace love ones," Aro said raising his hand slightly as the meadow went silent again. He smiled at me before turning to Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle, it has been much too long since I've seen you and your family last," he smiled as Carlisle took a cautious step foreword.

"Not long enough," Benjamin growled low as his coven hushed him.

"Yes it has been too long," Carlisle agreed as I watched Aro turn his direction to me. His smile grew wide as his eyes became intrigued, yet still with a hint of terror lingered within them.

"Miss. Cullen, my have you grown," he smiled as my father growled.

"She will never agree to what you wish of her," dad snarled as the wolves let out their own howls, beginning with Jacob.

"Jake," I stated quietly as he looked at me apologetic before turning back to face the Volturi.

"One can only wish I suppose, but I would like to see her past of which I have missed," he smiled as Jake growled loud, echoed again by the rest of his pack along with Sam's. The Volturi guard followed suit as they snarled deep.

"I'll be fine," I whispered walking over to kiss Jacob on the cheek. His eyes were huge with worry as he nodded ever so slightly. I inhaled deeply as I counted each step I took until I was directly in front of Aro.

"My, even more divine up close," he smirked before taking my hand and looking disappointed as he dropped his clutch on me.

"I did not think your mother's gift could suffice this far," he stated glum and sadden as I shrug backing away ever so slightly. "Not yet, dear one," he stated clutching my hand again as I saw Jane's eyes begin to lock on me.

A pain rushed through me like an electric shock as my mother pushed her gift stronger around me. I gasped before letting out a small snarl in her direction. I could hear my family tense as Jake took a step foreword, only to be pushed back by Emmett.

"Cool it, don't want to make them angry with Nessie right there for the taking," Emmett whispered fierce and low into Jake's ear. I winced at the thought before turning my attention back to Aro.

"If you will not show me, do tell me," he stated picking up my left hand as the diamond Jake had given me beamed with the sunlight.

"I don't suppose that is from a vampire or human, now is it," he asked harshly but still casual as his eyes became fearsome and then composed once again.

"No, it is from my beloved wolf," I stated quickly taking back my hand and taking a hesitant step back. Aro eyed me carefully, flashing up and down my body for any type of change that would make him think as though I was pregnant. His eyes burned more fiercely with the red within them as he turned around.

"That is all," he stated waving me away as I all but nearly sprinted back to my family. Daddy grabbed me tight as Jake nudged my shoulder.

"You did perfect," dad stated as Jasper gave me a wink. I must have gotten under the Volturi's skin if even Jasper believed it.

"We can not let that child live," Caius growled sharply as he turned to join their huddle.

"Though she was lucky that there was a composed hybrid when she was younger to prove us wrong, there would be no evidence on what such a creature could do to our kind. To our loved ones," Felix agreed. Aro growled as he hushed them and then talked in a hushed tone, too low to hear.

I sighed quietly moving out of my father's arms as I wrapped them as far as they could around Jake's neck. His breathe was shallow as if he was trying not to cry as I kissed his muzzle.

"I love you," I whispered as he gave me a small smile in return, letting me know he meant it back except ten times more. I sighed again leaning up against him as my mother held my hand.

"You're going to run," she whispered commanding as I looked up my father and mother confused, hurt, and lost.

"No, it's me they want," I stated as Emmett walked over quick.

"You are running baby girl, God I'm going to miss you," he stated kissing my cheek quick before returning to hold Rosalie's hand. Everyone gave me a small smile goodbye as I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I didn't want to leave but it was my families wishes, how could I refuse if it was their last wishes.

"Run as fast as you can as far as you can," daddy whispered placing a small backpack over my shoulders. "Everything you will need to get into the air is there," he stated sadden and I nodded taking the last moments in.

"And remember, I love you. We'll be reunited soon enough," he smiled hugging me close and then letting my free as mom gave my hand a tight squeeze in pain. The war was beginning. The Volturi turned around, with anger filling their eyes as they sprinted towards us.

"Now!" my mom yelled as I sprinted off in the opposite direction towards Canada. I could hear the screams echo of the forest life as I ran faster and faster, tears in my eyes. I missed everyone already.

***Please Review and sorry for the slow updates lately, I'm really trying to write faster***


	20. A Power so Grand it Burned

_**Equinox**_

***Hello everyone, Thanks for all the awesome support and reviews. Just a head's up, I'll keep writing this story if I can get up to 100 reviews by the end of it. If I do, you guys can decide what I'll do next, whether it's another Jake and Nessie story or Embry or Seth…whatever. It's up to you! So keep the reviews coming and I promise to be an author for the people and by the people. So review! Love always, doe***

The screams and howls pierced my heart as they became more and more discreet and distant. How could I run from the meadow when my family was left behind, to fight for me, even though it was not their problem at all?

It was mine; it was my fault that they were dying. Dying out of love for a little selfish bratty girl who only just realised that who she was, who she betrayed, was not the girl I really wanted to be.

"No," I stated slowing to a stop as I couldn't hear any sounds at all now, to far to even hear an echo of a scream.

"No," I said again knowing this wasn't right. That was my family. That was my parents and my uncles, and my aunts, and my friends…my fiancée. But most importantly, it was my life. I felt something snap in me, as I felt a new sense of power override me. A sense of love, a sense of bravery, a sense of…courage.

Then came the sound that I didn't expect to hear. I great howl that cut of into a loud, blood curdling scream. I knew that voice, instantly I was back to where my head needed to be. Jacob, my life, my world, my life was dying, fighting for my freedom. What about his? What about ours?

We would never be complete without each other, so what was the point of my freedom, if I wasn't able to share it with him.

"I'm coming Jake," I whispered turning around and running right back to where I came from. The heart of the vampire world. I could hear the roars of action rumble the ground and the sky above as I ran faster and faster, hearing Jake's shattered plea.

I could hear the shaky breathing of the dying and weak. My family. No. NO! Not today, not now, not ever. The Volturi would not rule, today would be the end of their reign. Forever.

"Enough!" I screamed loud in my ringing voice as I saw the bloody scene before me. Everyone turned, my family shocked and completely terrified as the Volturi's blood red eyes glared at me.

"Hmm, brave little one," Aro stated before looking at Jane.

"Kill her," Felix stated loud and commanding as I eyed Jane while standing my ground. She grinned as I saw her face spread in a smile.

"Pain," she stated as I thought of happy times. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. The first time he kissed me, the day he said I was his imprint, the day he wanted to marry me. Jake. Jacob. Fiancée. My imprinter. My love.

"PAIN!" Jane said again annoyed as she crept closer. I felt nothing as everyone stood in shock. My mother couldn't reach me so it must have been working. I looked up evilly with a smile spreading across my face. I wanted her gift, I needed it. I thought quickly about trying to retract her gift from her lifeless soul until I felt a power reign in me again.

"Pain," I stated with a smile as I thought about destroying the Volturi. Imagining their painful deaths as my eyes fluttered close. I heard the gasps of pain surround the meadow as Jake's breathe became steadier.

"Nessie," my dad whispered as I opened my eyes to see the entire Volturi guard drop to the ground withering in pain. A small giggle escaped my lips as I clapped my hands together like a child.

"How?" Aro roared still gasping for unnecessary breathe as I giggled again.

"Love is stronger then any army," I replied smiling again thinking of how easy it would be if I could set the Volturi on fire right about now. I wonder…

"Flames," I stated as I heard the agonizing screams fill the air as I peeked through my eyes to see the Volturi up in flames. I smiled delighted at this new found skill added to my gift. Being able to portray my thoughts into real life. Wonderful.

The meadow became quiet as everyone stood still in shock. I smiled for a moment, loving every moment of their deaths before remember what had saved me. My Jacob.

"Jake!" I screamed running over to his cold, dull, lifeless body as a small sore smile spread over his face. He looked so fragile, he didn't look like my Jake; but I still felt the pull of his heart pull at mine.

"You're amazing Ness," he said slowly and weak as I saw the bloody bite mark on his neck.

"No, no, no. Carlisle!" I yelled snapping him out of his shock as he came rushing over. He looked at Jake, analyzing every inch as Jacob gasped with pain at every touch.

"The venoms spreading quick, too quick," he stated serious as his brows scrunched together. I ran my fingers over his cheek before kissing his lips quick as the tears ran down my face.

"I'm going to make the pain go away," I said as I leaned in towards the mark, matching it up identically as I felt his warm blood rush through my mouth and down my throat. I could taste the small sting of the venom run through me as I felt a fire rush through my blood. It felt like a fire ripping through me as I continued to drink the venom out of him until I couldn't taste it any longer.

I released my lips from his neck as I fell back with a new pain riding through me. Not emotional but physical. I let a scream pierce the air as I felt a fire run through me with fiery.

My family immediately snapped out of it as I heard Jake's breathing become clearer and deeper.

"Nessie!" my mother yelled rushing to my side as I felt her hand brush a hair out of my face. I let another scream escape my lips as I felt my heart start to pound fast. Everyone hurt and burned in response.

I knew exactly what was happening. The one thing I wouldn't have allowed the Volturi to do in the first place. I was becoming a vampire.

***Hope you liked and remember, review, review, review!***


	21. Jake's POV: I love you, I miss you

_**Equinox**_

***Hey guys thanks for all the awesome support. From right this very moment we still have 31 reviews still needed before you can decide on what story you would like me to write next. So of course review, review, review. And this chapter is going to be dedicated not only to all the awesome reviewers but also to the victims of the earthquake in Japan. My prayers go out to you and your families. Love always, doe***

***Jake's POV, Few days after.***

It had been days since I had heard Renesmee well. She was so sick. Carlisle had successfully removed the venom from her system before the full affect could take place but she still hadn't woken up because of the stirring of the little venom already within her and the venom of the Volturi.

Every time she screamed out in pain by the venom that stirred within her it hurt, it hurt knowing she did it to save my life. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? I saving her life?

I shook angry as I heard another scream escape her lips. Everyone shivered as Jasper walked out of the room to send a wave of serene to Ness.

"Calm down Jake, she'll be alright," Bella whispered shakily, letting me know she really had no idea. Carlisle didn't have any information for us. On how long it would take for her to become conscious again, how long would her own venom reek havoc within her? All the questions I wanted him to answer; he had not the slightest clue on what the true solution was.

I could hear the back door swing open as I smelt the familiar smell of my boys.

"Hey, how's Ness?" Embry asked hoping down the steps to the living room as Nessie screamed another ear piercing scream. Seth looked down upset as he walked into Carlisle's study to sit beside Ness. I had spent almost every waking moment by her side but right now…at this very moment, I just couldn't bear look at what I had done to my love.

"Hey Nessie, I miss you a lot," I heard Seth whisper as I saw him remove a piece of hair from her face. She most likely couldn't hear a word in which he was saying but it must have been comforting for him to do so anyways.

"Jake misses you lots too; we all wish you would wake up and be well," he said quiet while he grabbed her cold hand. I looked away as Carlisle came walking out the door.

"Any change," Edward asked tensed as he looked up with a glazed look in his eyes.

"None, she is in a state of vegetation. When she shall wake up is a mystery, there is nothing I can do," he said heart broken. Though he was acting as a doctor right now it was still his granddaughter. Nessie had always been quite close to all her grandparents, even Renee. She had especially created a strong bond with Carlisle since science interested her in every way possible.

God how I missed her. But I knew I wasn't the only one. She had wrapped everyone so tightly around her finger that everyone had their own pull to her. Their own way of connecting with her.

Edward growled now getting up and marching towards the study where she laid helpless and vegetated. He seemed so determined to go stand next to her and just hold her but he stopped, letting his face drop like when Bella had fallen pregnant with her, as he stopped to lean against the doorway.

I could see Seth leaning his head on her arm as he held it close. She didn't flinch as her eyes stayed quiet and close. Her chest moved up and down with the slightest bit of movement, but the pain within her was so much greater.

"Seth come on man, we got to get going," Embry stated solemn while kissing Nessie's forehead. "I'll miss you baby girl, get better," he whispered while pulling Seth out the door as Quil waved behind him.

"Bye guys, update me when something changes," he stated upset and I nodded getting up as Edward turned to go back to comforting Bella. She was completely distraught even though she tried to keep a brave composure for Jasper and Edward. Jasper because he already had to deal with Nessie and her pain but Edward because that was his baby girl. The little girl that had changed his entire world.

I sighed walking into the room and sitting next to her as I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. I softly brushed my lips against her as I felt no sparks between us. This must be the feeling you get when your imprint dies.

Her energy was gone. The love we shared was completely distant as I watched her tiny body fighting for life. She was so weak, so fragile, so little and there was nothing I could do, despite the need I had to save her.

"Nessie, I love you. More then my own life," I whispered kissing her cheek before kissing her hand. The ring was still on it as it dazzled in the bright lights. I was supposed to marry this girl. This beautiful, angeletic girl. The one who made my life pure and happy. The one who made it worth wild. The only girl that could ever make me want to get out of bed everyday.

And her she was, broken, lifeless… soulless. I heard Edward snarl from the living room as he came stomping in the door.

"She is not soulless dammit! She is NOT broken! She's there, she's there," he yelled with fiery and pain as he threw a photo frame from the desk to the wall across the room. It shattered into a million pieces as he crashed to the ground in a broken, tearless cry.

"You can't hear her can you," I asked getting a lump in my throat turning back to see her white face. I could see his head shake from the corner of my eye as I felt the tears start to well in them.

"I love you Ness…I love you," I choked out as a salty tear dropped from my cheek onto her cold hand. She was almost gone, almost gone, and all I had left to do was spend ever waking moment with her, for the day that she left, I would leave too. My light, my world… was almost gone.

***I know, it is a very depressing chapter but I promise it will become happy again. I'm working on my happy endings. So of course review! And I love you guys lots, doe***


	22. Jake's POV: A New kindof Hope

_**Equinox**_

***Hey everyone, so just a head's up to the world of totally AWESOME REVIEWERS! This week is the week of my spring break! Yay! So I should be able to update a lot! So check back every day or less depending on how I feel, so please of course review. I already have a request to do a Kim and Jared story but of course we still haven't reached 100 reviews yet but I still want to know what you would all like to read. So love you guys lots, please review. Love always, doe***

***Another Jake's POV, 1 week later***

Several days without laughter, several days without joy, several days of darkness, several days without my love. I missed her; this household was broken without her. Everyone was silent, lifeless, un-moving, un-breathing.

I was broken without her. I didn't know what to do anymore. It was different, when Bella was gone…I always found a way out of my slump but this feeling was…it was numb. Everything was numb. My thoughts were empty, except for the distant memories of Nessie laughing, alive and well. My body didn't find a will to move, stuck in the cold wooden chair next to Renesmee's bed. My heart, with an empty void within it as I stared at the unmoving statue in my big hands.

I held her little fingers close and warm in my giant grasp as I brushed the hair out of her face. The quiet beeping a figure of telling me that she was still with us. The simple beating of her over worked heart, still a figure that she was still her… but not really.

It wasn't as bad, she wasn't in pain anymore. We hadn't heard her scream in over 3 days, 11 hours, and 38 minutes. She was just still now, painless, worriless, almost breathless as her lungs struggled to capture the oxygen around her.

"Oh Nessie," I whispered kissing her hand softly as I heard a head snap up from the other room. It was silent again as I turned my head back to her perfect little face…priceless.

"Jacob," Esme asked at the doorway as I turned my weak self to look at her standing petite in the doorway. She looked tired and weary as she glanced at Nessie heart-broken before turning back to me.

"You haven't eaten in days, would you like me to make you something," she asked quiet and choked as I shook my head turning back to Renesmee.

"Thank you, but I rather not eat without…" I said emotionless without finishing my thought. I could see her come walk around to the other side of the bed as she kissed the top of Nessie's head slowly and broken.

"I miss you…I need my cooking partner back," she giggled quietly as it broke of into a sigh as she left the room. I watched Nessie's chest move up and down shaky as her lungs fluttered for another breathe.

"Nessie, please, please, wake up my love," I sobbed kissing her cheek as I heard someone get up from the living room and walk to the doorway of the small study.

"Edward…Edward what are…" Bella asked dazed and hurt as she came to stand next to Edward at the doorway. I turned just in time to see her facial expression flutter and then break into a quiet sob as she looked at her little girl.

"Shh darling," he murmured as he looked past Bella and at me now before turning to Renesmee.

"Say something else," he whispered to me while starring at Renesmee with hope and desperation. Desperate for her to wake, for her to think, for her to react in anyway; like the rest of us were.

"Like what, what are you," I asked raising an eyebrow as he put his hand up to stop. Bella looked at Edward lost before turning back to me, and then letting another soft cry go as she looked back at Nessie.

"Not to me…to her," he stated taking in a deep breathe. What was he talking about? He was losing it worst then when Bella fell pregnant with Ness.

"Ness, your daddy's losing it. Please love…wake," I whispered letting a tear drop down onto her hand. That's when I realised what he was talking about. I saw her eyes flutter ever so much as he hand gave the smallest twitch. She was there.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled as Bella ran around to the other side to hold Nessie's hand. I smiled as Bella beamed at me and then back to Nessie.

"Nessie, do it again. Please…for me," I begged hopeful as I saw her mouth quiver as it tried to move into a small smile but it faded quick as I felt her hand twitch again.

"Yes, yes Ness," Bella smiled kissing her head while Nessie's heart rate started to become steadier. Her breathe was smoother as I went easier through her lungs and then back out. Her face was becoming her ivory coloring as Jasper entered the room. He concentrated hard as he watched Nessie carefully.

"What? What's wrong," I asked as Carlisle and Edward re entered the room. Jasper turned his attention to me for a split second before returning back to concentrating on Ness.

"Her thoughts and emotions flicker. Every few moments now I'll get a nervous, scared, hurt feeling from her and I can't do it from a distant. I have to concentrate on her in order to fully change her emotions," Jasper stated quick as Carlisle began a medical exam.

"Nessie, you're on the right track…you're doing so good," Bella beamed choking out a happy, tearless cry. I laughed letting out my own cry of joy as I felt her hand give a tiny squeeze to my hand. I quickly picked it up to my lips as I kissed it quick.

"I love you Nessie," I stated with another chuckle as Carlisle scribbled quick on one of the clip boards.

"She's there, anything you do or say now…she'll know," Carlisle stated with a smile as he kissed his granddaughters forehead.

"Yay, I missed my shopping partner," Alice smiled walking into the room to hold Jasper's hand. The family was reuniting. We were getting life back. But most importantly…we were getting Ness back.

***Okay so I hope you liked :) … Review, Review, Review***


	23. Awakenining into a New Dawn

_**Equinox**_

***Hello, hello everyone. Sorry for the short chapter last time but lets think about it this way, you could have waited two days for probably like a three paragraph longer story or you could have gotten a even shorter chapter two days ago. I'm just trying to mix it up a little. But love you all and please review. Love, doe***

***Nessie's POV***

I could their voices echo through my head. The hurt that dripped off every syllable. I wanted to answer so badly but it was as like I was paralyzed. How that was possible I don't really know but I wish I wasn't ill. I wish I was able to begin preparing for mine and my darling fiancée's wedding.

"Nessie," I heard Jake coo as I felt his warm breathe cross over my lips before he gave them a simple peck. He quickly pulled away as he grabbed hold of my hand. I wanted to wake up, I had to wake up.

My eyes fluttered as I thought this until the finally popped open to the bright sunlight streaming in from the open window. I blinked rapidly as I saw the dust particles sway in the air. The sunlight burned softly over my exposed skin as I slowly turned my head towards Jake's face.

It stung to see him. His face, lifeless, worrisome…broken hearted. I watch as his eyes dripped with tears as he watched my hand. He was so focused on my hand, probably too hurt to look at my face.

"Jake," I whispered as a small smile ran across my face. He groaned annoyed as he got up trembling without even turning to look at me. He smashed his hand against the wall as it clattered and left a giant indent.

"I'm freaking hearing things dammit! I'm going insane. I'm just going insane!" he yelled as I watched him fascinated by this little tantrum. I had never seen Jake break out into this hissy fit like this before.

"Stop," my father said angry before he turned to smile at me.

"Good afternoon Nessie," he whispered passing Jake and coming to kiss my forehead. Jake didn't turn as he stood frozen, staring at the wall.

"Hi daddy," I whispered back as he smiled full of glee. My mother came into the room now as she smiled motherly and as if she would have tears in her eyes.

"My Nessie, My Renesmee," she practically bawled as she came rushing over to the side of my bed. "Oh I've missed you darling," she cooed taking in an unnecessary breath. Jake finally turned around with a confused yet happy smile on his face.

"Renesmee" he breathed almost silent, before he took cautious steps towards the bed.

"Hi Jake," my voice strained as Carlisle finally came in. Jake smiled holding my left hand as Carlisle watched every tiny adjustment I made.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Renesmee," he smiled checking monitors and then watching the shifts and movements of my body as I moved ever so slightly, considering I was still very sore.

"You're awake," Jake stated dazed and smiling as he finally kissed my hand. "You're finally awake," he stated again as my dad rolled his eyes. I giggled quietly as I smiled back up at him.

"I guess I am," I replied as he kissed my cheek. Carlisle watched me carefully as his brows pulled together.

"What?" I asked as his eyes glowed fiercely with interest.

"It's just… you dazzle. Your physical appearance has changed even though the venom was removed. Tell me, do you feel any pain, discomfort," he asked curious as I watched my father face. I didn't want to tell him the truth knowing it would hurt my mother and my Jacob but I guess I kind-of had too now that my dad knew these thoughts.

"Everything's quite sore, my throat burns but not thirsty wise, and my head throbs as if being hit by a truck," I stated clear and irritated by the sound my throat made. Raspy and very quiet, almost completely silent; bet it would be if I wasn't part vampire.

"Interesting, well will put you on some pain medicine for your head and your body but for the thirst wise…" he said running off into his own little babble on which I didn't understand.

"Will try blood first, and then will try human drinks if that doesn't ease the thirst," my daddy clarified for me with a chuckle as I nodded disgusted by the thought of having to drink human drinks. I've never really enjoyed the human diet, preferring to stick to my family's vegetarian diet.

Daddy laughed again as Carlisle injected some meds into me before leaving the room followed by my mother and father, only to leave me and Jake behind. Jake watched me as I smiled weakly at him.

"I never thought you would wake," he said pushing a strand of hair out of my face as I watched his brows pull together forming a little mess of skin in the middle. I slowly lifted my thumb as I smoothed it out with a giggle.

"Of course I would wake eventually since I had my reason," I replied smug as he looked at me curiously with a smile.

"And what reason would this be," he asked amused as I watched his face brighten up like a starlit night. He was so beautiful in everyway and the nice part was…he was _mine_.

"Guess," I replied pulling him down to my face as his lips pressed against mine. They moved with ease as the passion blossomed into sparks.

"I love you," he whispered kissing my ear before pulling away. "More and more everyday," he stated as I readjusted myself. I was tired of being tired. I wanted to move. I wanted to be out of this bed and back into the world.

"Since I love you and you love me…will you do me a favour?" I asked with a small smirk as he nodded with a smile.

"Anything love." he replied watching me carefully as I pushed myself weakly up with my elbow.

"Help me out of this bed," I stated as he shook his head firm and just.

"No, you're staying here. Wouldn't risk your life for the world. So you're staying here until you're completely well," he said treating me like a child as I sighed.

"Fine," I replied a little annoyed as I heard Seth come in the door. Oh thank God. His face lit up as he saw my eyes awake and I laughed hoarse.

"Nessie, how are you feeling," he asked kissing my cheek quick before shaking Jake's hand.

"Fine, except I'm stiff as a board. I just want to be out of this bed," I said watching him as he looked at Jake.

"How bout one minute, just to let her stretch and then throw her back in the bed," he smirked watching my face brighten as I saw Jake sigh and then nod. Jake slowly lifted me up as he set me down on my feet. It felt good to stand as I cautiously took a step foreword before tripping. Jake caught me in a second as he was on red alert when Carlisle returned.

"Renesmee what are you thinking," he asked slightly amused as he watched me carefully. Seth smiled as Jake held onto me protectively. I saw a smirk appear on his face as I leaned close into his chest. He was warm as my entire body loosened up with relief.

A new me for a new era.

***Ok a little longer and I really hoped you liked it. By the way, I'm happy to announce this is the most reviewed story I have ever written and I'm really glad you guys are really loving it. You guys rock, love always, doe***

***P.S this would have been up quicker if my account was working. Sorry***


	24. A New Life, A New Dream

_**Equinox**_

***3 weeks later***

I was back to the way I normally was as was the rest of my family. It was quite boring actually. I and Jake had had a small wedding just with the close family and that was the only major event afterwards besides moving into a small apartment. But that was the way Jake and my parents liked it the best. A boring, nothing to do, kind-of lifestyle where there was no way I could get hurt.

I was lying on Jake's chest as he slept quietly. His chest moving up and down in a steady motion as I felt the drumming of his heartbeat. I giggled as his hand lifted to the small of my back pulling me in closer to him.

His eyes opened as he pulled my chin up to meet his eyes as he leaned in to kiss my lips softly.

"Good morning lovely," he said pulling away as I snuggled back into his warmness.

"Good morning," I replied with a smirk. His lips pulled up into a toothy smile as it brightened his entire complexion. His eyes glistened as I watched the sun begin to rise.

"I don't think I could even dream a better morning," Jake whispered sitting up now and cradling me on his lap. I giggled quietly as he brushed his lips against my neck.

"I love you Jake," I whispered back as he kissed me passionately. Our lips moved effortlessly, as if they were moulded this way. Jake chuckled pulling away as he watched me quietly.

"They were made only to touch your lips," he stated again as he hopped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt. He quickly pulled on shorts over his boxers as I watched him scrambled around the room for his watched. I grabbed it quietly off the side table as I laid down on the bed again.

"Looking for this?" I asked raising an eyebrow as my elbow supported me up. I held up the watch as Jacob eyed me playfully.

"You little monster," he replied climbing on top of me to get the watch. I squirmed out of his reach as I got up out of the bed and against the wall. He growled fiercely as he got up, pinning me against the wall.

He kissed me with fire this time as he parted me lips. His breath was hot against mine as he pulled away. He winked at me before grabbing the watch and pulling away.

"Get dressed and I'll make you some eggs," he said before disappearing into the hallway. I smiled breathlessly as I walked towards the closest. It wasn't as big as I would have liked it to be but this was all I and Jake could afford. Of course my family had offered to buy us a mansion on the shores of Hawaii but we wanted to be close to home and be able to call it ours. Not 'ours that my parents bought for us'. I sighed picking out a pair of white shorts and a blue floral top.

The smell of bacon and eggs floated throughout the apartment as I skipped into the bathroom. My hair was unimaginably tangled as I tried working a brush through it. It was easy considering my hair was like silk and I had it running smoothly over my shoulders in no time.

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes as I watched the chocolate eyes in the mirror stare back at mine. I smiled approvingly at the girl I saw in front of me as I turned back into the bedroom. The smell was empowering as I followed it to the kitchen. Jake was cooking up a storm as he moved quickly grabbing spices, scrambling eggs, and pouring juice into clear cups.

"Oh what a good little housewife," I giggled taking a seat at the table as he sauntered over with two plates of eggs, toast, and bacon. Quickly followed by two tall glasses of orange juice.

"Shut up and eat," he muttered kissing me on the cheek with a smile. I laughed as he flipped on the morning news taking in huge mouthful of eggs. I followed suit eating a small bit of bacon in silence, besides the murmuring of the news anchor in the background.

I pushed the eggs around the plate, not really hungry as Jake came back from the kitchen with his third plateful of food. He sat quietly before clearing his throat. I looked up to see his face full of concerned.

"Is everything alright," Jake asked eyeing me carefully. "You barely touched your food," he stated as I shrugged.

"No, everything's delicious," I replied but he didn't seem to buy it.

"I can make you something else if you want. Do you want waffles, pancakes maybe? How 'bout a fruit salad? I could get you a bowl of cereal?" he said getting up immediately and I grabbed his arm instantly.

"No, I'm fine," I said as he chewed on a piece of bacon while sitting back in his seat. I watched as he ate some more eggs and piled on the ketchup. He seemed anxious and tense as he finished off the third plate.

"You want to go hunting?" he asked hopeful and I laughed as his eyebrows squished together in concern.

"I'm fine," I stated as he nodded wanting to believe I wasn't lying; but I don't think he took the bluff. "But I did want to talk to you," I said picking up the plates and walking into the kitchen.

"What about?" he asked helping clean off the table as I started to rinse of the plates. His eyes followed my every step as kept my eyes focused.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about the Volturi…," I said as he butted in immediately.

"Nessie, they're dead. You don't have to worry about them anymore," he said quick moving closer to me and I nodded. Of course I knew they were dead, I said silently in response.

"No, I mean…why they came last month," I replied finding the words I was looking for.

"What do you mean 'why they came last month'?" he asked as his eyes seemed to blaze through my skin like lasers.

"I mean how they were scared of me and you being together… because of what…we could create," I said not really sure how I wanted to tell him.

"Nessie what are you getting at?" he asked completely lost as I turned around to look at him now. I was determined to get it off my chest as he watched me confused.

"I want kids," I blurted out as his face went from anger, to confusion, to furious, to completely bewildered. Something told me this was not the way to tell him.

***Okay I've decided this is the last chapter to this story. Yay! Cliffy. But anyways I really hoped you liked it and I'll put up an author note when I put up the sequel to this. But thank you to everyone who reviewed and please, please, please review. We are 18 reviews away from you guys choosing which story you would like me to write next. But anyways, love always, doe***

***P.S I do not own anything. All rights go to the respected owners. *******


	25. Yippie! The Sequel!

**Equinox**

Breaking news readers! I'm back and with a bang! The sequel to Equinox is finally up… it's called Winter's Constellations! Please go check it out and give me some feed back on how it is! You guys rock and I do this all for you.

love, doe


End file.
